Stray Servant
by Uchiha B
Summary: She had survived the bloodbath of the Second Holy Grail War and yet, somehow remained anchored to the world. And so, it was only a matter of time before she was bounded to the will of another Master. IY/Kuroshitsuji xover with elements of the Fate series
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

' _...What...?'_

A tingle of agony laced with electrifying pleasure ran up his spine and the tall male immediately stopped in his tracks to swiftly glance behind him in order to find the source.

However, an irritated voice quickly interrupted him before he could.

"What is the holdup, Sebastian?" A deep blue eye glared up at the dark figure, "I demand you to stop dawdling at once!"

"I... apologize, Young Master," Sebastian paused uncharacteristically while his red eyes darted among the crowd to locate the origin, "I believe it to be very wise not to ignore this circumstance." He had to resist the urge to lick his lips in utter sinister delight.

Ciel furrowed his brows, peering at the crowd to try and see just what had caught his butler's attention so abruptly, "Not one of your kind, is it?" He asked with disdain, sneering at the thought.

"No, Young Master," Sebastian answered and he instantly stood to his full height once his eyes finally landed upon a small figure that would normally go unnoticed by the crowds, "It is the very opposite of I."

The young Phantomhive blinked, unsure of what the Devil was talking about, "What exactly does that mean?" He murmured, following his butler's eyes to observe the same figure, "You don't mean an Angel, do you?"

Sebastian chuckled and it instantaneously sent a chill throughout Ciel's entire body, "No, I am not referring to those wretched beings," He stated wickedly, prepared to step forward when he noticed that his prey's head had slightly turned towards them, "Milord, I believe it to be in your best interest to capture this stray."

"Tch," Ciel let out a noise of disbelief, staring at the seemingly frail-looking figure who was messily dressed as a mere paperboy, "You cannot be serious." He huffed.

"Oh, but I am very much so, Young Master," Sebastian could no longer hide his smirk when he noticed the strange, but so alluring pure blue eyes peering at them from underneath the brim of a newsboy cap, "It is not very often one comes across a true Priestess in this day and age."

How wonderfully and absolutely delightful!

And especially for one such as himself.

Ciel was about to retort, but hesitated when he found himself quite disturbed by the near manic look in Sebastian's glowing eyes, "Well then," He cleared his throat, berating himself internally for faltering if even for a second, "I suppose we have enough time to approach this... _Priestess_ if you believe it will be beneficial to me."

"Oh, Young Master," Sebastian felt his fangs positively ache and his blood rush thrillingly through his body at the very thought of capturing this stray little kitten for his own, "You have no idea."

No idea indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

' _...Stale...'_

However, it was more of a fleeting thought than a complaint as she shoved another piece of bread into her mouth, not caring much for her manners.

"It's not enough," Kagome muttered to herself, chewing the last crumb of bread she had easily snatched from bakers when they weren't looking, _'_ _Of course it wouldn't be enough.'_ She thought with a sigh.

She had eaten enough for five people, yet that had barely replenished her Mana at all, _'I suppose I will be looking for leylines or a church with many devout believers tonight.'_

It was a sad, almost pathetic, existence, but as a being called a 'Heroic Spirit', she really had no choice in responding to whomever summoned her, and that had happened approximately twenty years prior if she was keeping her years right.

The 'ritual' was rather distasteful and downright against her own beliefs, but she had no choice to fight under her Master's commands for some sort of 'omnipotent wishing-granting device', and as expected, the greedy humans and their chained Servants had slaughtered each other for said device.

She, Archer, was the only survivor.

' _Not that I particularly want to be here.'_ Kagome thought vaguely, knowing it the Shikon no Tama that was keeping her anchored to the world and keeping her Mana stores at a reasonable level, but even it could only do so much for her.

And so, she wandered for the past twenty or so years, helping those in need without revealing her name until she could find a stable source of Mana or find a way to return back to the Throne of Heroes.

The London Clock Tower and Mage's Association seemed like a good place to investigate and she only wished she had heard of it sooner, though she really did not have high hopes.

The 'Holy Grail War' (or so she had heard it was now called) was but a minor ritual in the far east and probably not of any interest to the Mages of the Clock Tower, yet it was worth a try.

Kagome faltered for a moment, sensing something in the crowd that was _not_ supposed to be there and felt its eyes piercing into her person before she could make an escape.

' _Great,'_ The Miko thought sullenly, now knowing that her plan of cross-dressing as a lowly paperboy to go unnoticed was a clear failure, _'And thanks to the Shikon, I can't even take on Spirit Form.'_

Just what she wanted to avoid – a confrontation.

Her blue eyes peered under the brim of her cap, spotting the source of her agitation and her brows rose in surprise, _'Youkai?'_ She thought before _his_ darkened evil presence seemed to wash over her, _'No. Akuma.'_ She simply kept up her calm stride, not attempting to run even as the Devil began to make his move.

Life really was a curse.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

' _Act normal.'_

Those words kept running through her head as she kept her pace steady and unwavering, knowing that if she broke out into a run, the Devil's instincts would be triggered to chase after her and attempt to gain her submission.

And probably through violence at that.

' _And this isn't exactly an ideal location for such a scene,'_ Kagome thought, vaguely noting the busy street filling with bustling people, though she could not help but to stare down mournfully at her hands at the lack of bread, _'Allow me to hope this encounter will be but a brief one.'_

However, even she knew that such hopes would be useless.

"Well, now," A highly amused voice suddenly sounded in front of her and Kagome quickly came to a stop before she crashed into the front of a rather tall male, "Is it necessary to be in such a hurry? You might miss potential customers, _boy_."

Kagome smiled easily, ignoring the obvious mocking tone the Devil took, "Oh," She peered up under the brim of her cap, "Would you like a newspaper?" She simply asked with a pleasant voice.

"Is that not obvious?" A young boy scoffed, crossing his arms impatiently yet he stared at her with a single uncovered eye by an intensity that surprised her, "Now why else we would approach you?"

"I can think of a few reasons," Kagome murmured, digging into her bag slung over her shoulder for a newspaper, "Though it would be nice to know why a Devil would be escorting along with a human and a mere child at that."

Ciel widened his eyes while Sebastian simply smirked as his assumption was confirmed by a few simple words and his eyes flashed crimson that Kagome immediately noticed.

"It's just as curious as to why a Priestess is cross-dressing," Sebastian reached down to dig into one of his pockets, "Or why you are in this country when you are of Asian descent."

Kagome raised a brow, especially when Sebastian took the newspaper from her hands and dropped a golden five pound coin in her palm, "Is that really any of _your_ business?" She asked with a shake of her head while eyeing the coin with suspicion, "Is this some sort of bribe? This is far too much for a simple paper."

"What exactly _is_ a Priestess?" Ciel demanded, stepping in before his butler could say another word, "And why does Sebastian think _you_ are worth so much?"

The Miko stared at the rather entitled boy, wondering if she should just be on her way now when something surprising hit her senses.

She blinked, abruptly stepping into Ciel's personal space, much to his shock and anger. He opened his mouth, about to call Sebastian's name (rather annoyed when the butler simply stood there in clear amusement doing nothing) when Kagome bent down slightly so they were practically nose-to-nose and it was then that she asked the bizarre question.

"Do you come from a Mage family?"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

A... what?

' _What in the bloody hell is this girl talking about?'_ Ciel thought, glancing over to Sebastian, and was almost disappointed that his butler didn't seem to know what she was speaking of either – not that his expression showed as much.

"Well," Kagome tilted her head, stepping out of Ciel's personal space, much to his relief, "Perhaps that was the wrong question."

"And what does that mean?" Ciel demanded with a harsh frown, "What do you mean by a 'Mage family'?" His glare only deepened when the cross-dressing girl simply smiled in response.

"It means I can feel Mana emitting from you," Kagome answered, watching closely as Ciel blinked, "In other words, magical energy."

The Phantomhive took a step back in shock and unconsciously covered the eye that was covered by the patch with his hand in a quick motion.

Yet Kagome let out a noise that sounded between a scoff and a taunting laugh, "I'm not referring to the disgusting demonic energy leaking from your eye," She raised a brow at Ciel's shocked face, "However, the Mana emanating from you is so weak, I probably would not have even sensed it if I was not standing so close to you."

"Surely you jest, Priestess," Sebastian, just as Kagome did to Ciel, stepped into her own personal space, "I sense no such energy coming from my Young Master."

Kagome rolled her blue eyes, "And that's because _your_ kind is only interested in one thing, right?" She gave him a mocking smile, "Now I wonder how you manipulated this boy here into giving his very soul to you?"

Sebastian's eyes flashed briefly, "I can assure you human souls are not the only thing _my_ kind is interested in," His gloved hand was suddenly caressing Kagome's cheek and was gone before could she slap it away, " _My_ kind most certainly covets _your_ kind."

"Well, either way," Kagome shrugged, "I have no business with both of you," She glanced at Ciel and sighed, "Too bad you're just a fledgling; you could have been my source and you would have a Servant at your side."

With that, the Priestess attempted to move past the two males, and as expected, was stopped before she could – though, surprisingly, it was Ciel who had grabbed her arm and not Sebastian like she had anticipated.

"What do you mean by that?" Ciel demanded once again, "Source? Source of what? And you have yet to tell me what a Priestess is!"

"What a spoiled child," Kagome murmured, "You may have a bit of magical energy within you, but you are completely untrained and I will not even think of going down _that_ route to partake of your Mana."

"Oh, and route would that be, Priestess, that you would be so unwilling to receive this... Mana you so desperately need?" Sebastian asked, wondering why this girl even needed such energy in the first place.

Kagome's expression instantly turned into something that resembled distaste and repulsion as she looked at Ciel and answered the question, "The most absolute efficient way to supply a Servant with Mana is through sexual intercourse."

And no matter how desperate she became for Mana, it simply was not an option and it would never would be.

Ever.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

"What?!"

Kagome's smile was rueful at the utter disgust that was clearly heard in Ciel's voice, "It's just how it works," She shrugged, "I did not make up the system of Mana transfer between Master and Servant."

Ciel immediately stepped back until there was a considerable gap between him and Kagome, to which she raised her brow at, _'Oh, I see.'_ She observed closely as he began to breathe a little heavier and a look appeared within his visible eye that she was far, far too familiar with.

It was the look she had seen in the eyes of countless women and children back in the Sengoku era of Japan – the look of someone who had been violated against their own will.

But even so, she would rather die than violate a child.

It took only a moment, but Ciel quickly regained himself while Kagome simply remained silent to allow him to do so, "What insolence," He huffed, looking at her with disdain, "Nobles do not... _bed_ their servants."

The Priestess instantly broke out into a laugh and even Sebastian hid a smirk behind his gloved hand, "Spoiled and naive," She chuckled at Ciel's proceeding glare, "But I do believe you misunderstand me when I called myself a Servant. I am what you call a Heroic Spirit, not an attendant."

Ciel blinked again and looked as though he was about to demand answers, but Sebastian interrupted before he could, "You mystify even me, Priestess," The butler stepped forward, though no confusion showed on his handsome face, "Even I do not know what a Heroic Spirit is."

Kagome almost laughed again at Ciel's expression, which looked stunned at Sebastian's confession, "And why should I tell you? As I said before, I have no business with either of you."

"Well then, I assume you need this Mana because you are a Heroic Spirit?" Sebastian surmised out loud, "If my Young Master cannot supply you, allow me to take his place." His eyes glowed crimson and the two could see the flash of fangs with his dark smirk.

The cross-dressing girl seemed shocked for a moment before composing herself and moving forward until she was only what seemed like inches apart from the butler.

"Is that so?" Kagome murmured, moving so quickly it took Sebastian by surprise as she grabbed his tie and forcibly pulled him down to her height, which was not that much taller than that of Ciel, "You covet me that much? Who is to say that I won't accidentally purify you into nothing more than a pile of sparkling ash while in the throes of passion, _Akuma_?"

Sebastian was a bit surprised when she reverted back to her native language of Japanese, but he simply assumed it so Ciel could not understand what she was saying, "I am willing to take that risk, _Miko_."

Kagome tilted her head and released Sebastian's tie, "Well, I suppose it's too bad for you that you don't possess the Mana that I need," She taunted, "I have wasted enough time here."

Ciel grit his teeth, annoyed that he didn't understand a word of what was just said between his butler and the girl, "Wait," He ordered, causing Kagome to sigh and glance at him with an impatient look, "You said before that... intercourse was the most efficient way to transfer this Mana energy," It took almost everything out of him to even say the word 'intercourse', "But if that is the most efficient way, then that means there are other ways to do it, correct?"

' _Smart boy.'_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

"Well?"

The impatience in Ciel's voice was clearly heard as he crossed his arms over his chest and stared at her like she was actually of lower status than him.

' _Just how overindulged is this kid?'_ Kagome vaguely wondered to herself, shaking her head, "Yes, you are correct," She finally answered, observing as a smug look began to take over his face, "But what makes you think _you_ could actually manage said other ways?"

And the overconfident expression instantly disappeared.

"What do you mean by that?" Ciel growled impressively for a human, offended by her tone and obvious doubt she had in him, "You dare to insult the Phantomhive name?!"

"Oh? Does this Phantomhive name mean anything in the Mage world?" Kagome retorted, "I asked before if you came from a Mage family."

"And, what of it?" Ciel snapped, already tiring of this rather long conversation, "Even Sebastian was unaware of this so-called 'Mana' emitting from me."

"What I am saying is that you are one of two things," Kagome rolled her blue eyes at Ciel's demeanour, "The first is that you do come from a lineage of Mages, but all of whom did not know they were Mages to begin with. The second is that you are the first in your family who has the potential to become a Mage."

"What's your point?" Ciel questioned coldly, "Just get on with it."

' _I am a Miko,'_ Kagome repeated in her mind, _'My duty is to save everyone that I can,'_ She eyed the butler from the corner of her eye, _'Even if this boy has lost himself to the point of selling his very soul to a Devil.'_ She rubbed her temple to ward off an oncoming headache and almost smiled bitterly as she recalled Inuyasha's constant words to her.

Maybe she was too kind for her own good.

"If you actually do come from a lineage, you will possess more Magic Circuits than if you were the first Mage in your bloodline," Kagome stated, "The more Magic Circuits you possess, the more powerful Mage you have the potential to be."

Ciel blinked, looking thoughtful as Sebastian made himself known to the both of them once more, "As fascinating as this is," His eyes were unmistakably fixated on Kagome as he spoke, "Perhaps, my Young Master, we should converse whilst we head towards our destination?"

"Oh, right," Ciel murmured, having almost forgotten why they had come to London in the first place with all this Mage, Mana, and Heroic Spirit talk, "Come then, Priestess. I still have a job to do."

' _...What...?'_ Kagome was a bit baffled by the sudden change in topic and jumped when she felt a hand on her back, gently motioning her to move forward before she elbowed the arm away from her body, "Touching me without my consent might just get yourself purified, Akuma."

"My apologies, Miss Priestess," Sebastian smiled handsomely, "But it is as my Young Master said – we were called here on urgent business."

"And that is?" Kagome reluctantly followed them, not sure she really wanted to, but she might as well find out what exactly was 'urgent business' for a young boy and his Devil butler.

"We are here to locate a serial killer," Ciel briefly glanced behind him, "A murderer killing prostitutes. Scotland Yard is calling this criminal 'Jack the Ripper'."

Kagome immediately stopped, promptly recognizing the name, just as the Shikon in her hip seemed to send a shock throughout her entire body.

A fuzzy image of a little girl with short white hair and green eyes appeared in her mind before it was gone in a flash.

"Are you all right?" Sebastian raised a brow, staring at Kagome with those hungry eyes of his as Ciel let out a sigh of irritation.

"Fine," Kagome answered shortly, "Just keep going." She simply said, biting the inside of her cheek as she wondered something that really should be impossible.

Was this 'Jack the Ripper' a Servant?


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

Impossible.

It was the conclusion Kagome quickly came to as she silently followed after Ciel and Sebastian, _'This is the real 'Jack the Ripper','_ She thought, _'It can't be his Servant form, if he even has one to begin with.'_

So who was the that little white-haired girl the Shikon showed her?

"Are you even listening, Priestess?" Ciel's irritated voice interrupted her thoughts and she looked up, obviously not paying to a word he had just said, "You have yet to tell us your name."

"Hmm," Kagome tilted her head, "I haven't decided if I even want to make a contract with you yet, so you can just call me Archer for now."

Ciel glanced at her strangely and Sebastian looked intrigued, "And if you do decide to go ahead with this contract, you _will_ tell me your real name." The boy demanded with a huff.

"Sure, why not?" Kagome shrugged, "And, are you willing to tell your names?" She smiled pleasantly.

"I am Earl Ciel Phantomhive, head of the Phantomhive family," Ciel stated and gestured to the tall male beside him, "This is my butler, Sebastian Michaelis."

"Oh, so the Devil has a human name," Kagome teased, "But seeing you're named after the real Sébastien Michaëlis, it's pretty fitting."

Again, Ciel looked at her with an odd glance, but Sebastian smirked darkly, "It would seem you know your history very well, Priestess."

"Enough of this." Ciel ordered, seeing that they were almost at his townhouse in the city. The only reason they had abandoned their coach in the first place was because Sebastian had sensed something amiss, but luckily, they were already very close to their destination to begin with.

The Phantomhive turned to Kagome, staring at her intently, "So... _Archer_ ," It took him a moment to get used to calling a woman such a strange name, "What will it take for you to become my Servant?"

"Well, may I approach you?" The Priestess asked, eyeing Sebastian more so than Ciel, but did so when the boy nodded, "I will become your Servant if you can catch this serial killer while under additional stress. Are you up for that?"

Ciel frowned, "Who do you think you are talking to?" He crossed his arms haughtily over his chest, "Of course I can manage that."

Kagome smirked, "May I touch your back?" She asked, peering at Sebastian once again from the corner of her eye, who was now gazing at them with an impassive expression.

Ciel hesitated, but turned around and allowed her to place a hand on his clothed back, "I warn you, this will feel like something similar to an electric shock."

With that, Kagome discharged her Mana directly into Ciel, causing him to let out a cry of pain before he slumped over with Kagome catching him before he could completely fall over, "Better call off your attack dog there before he's nothing more than a pile of ash." She whispered into his ear.

"Sebastian!" Ciel lifted his head to see his butler readied for attack, "Enough," He panted, "W-what was that?" He asked, attempting to stand his own.

"The Magic Circuits that you possess were completely dormant," Kagome explained, allowing Ciel to lean against her, despite his reluctance, "By flooding them with my Mana, I have sent them into a state of shock – thus, opening them into an active state. However, your body will be slightly numb for a few days."

"Numb?" Ciel's body trembled, "For a few days?"

"Yes," Kagome smiled, "If you can get through that and solve this 'Jack the Ripper' case, then I swear I will make a contract with you and become your Servant."

It would make a few interesting days at the least.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

"I'm fine!"

It was that firm declaration that left both Kagome and Sebastian amused as they observed Ciel slowly make his way to the rather large townhouse stumbling in what looked like a drunken manner due to the numbness of his body.

"Priestess."

Kagome glanced up to Sebastian with disinterest as they followed after Ciel, "What is it, Devil?" She asked with a quirked brow, looking away to make sure the boy didn't tumble over.

"Why come to Britain to begin with?" Sebastian asked, "Surely Japan is not lacking in these Mages you are seeking?" Despite his question, his eyes glowed and a sinful smirk appeared on his deceivingly attractive face, "Not that I am complaining of course."

"Aren't you a nosy bastard?" Kagome sneered, "Not that it's any of your business, but the real reason is that I'm avoiding a certain someone," She answered, "And you better hope he doesn't find me."

"Oh?" It was Sebastian's turn to raise a brow, "And why is that?" He asked, but received nothing but a darkened expression and silence in response.

"We don't have all day!"

Both were interrupted by Ciel's irritated call as he leaned against the entrance of his townhouse, panting slightly as he glared at the two.

"Of course, Young Master," Sebastian smiled, "Well, Priestess, after you." The butler offered his arm, but Kagome simply ignored him and bounced up to Ciel with a spring in her step.

"Ah, finally," Kagome sighed in relief, "I hope you don't mind," She said, reaching up to her newsboy cap and taking it off, "Wearing that was getting to be rather annoying."

Ciel and Sebastian were both surprised when rather long locks of raven hair cascaded down her back and only now it was obvious to both that she had simply stuffed the majority of her hair in the cap while leaving unruly strands long enough to stick out to appear as though she was a male.

As much as he hated to admit it, the Phantomhive unconsciously thought Kagome had been attractive just with her short hair alone, but now...

She was stunning, even dressed in those lowly paperboy clothes.

' _Damn,'_ Ciel thought, feeling his face grow hot, _'What am I thinking?'_ He grew angry with himself, shaking the disgusting thoughts out his mind, _'Never will I desire that.'_

' _What's this now?'_ Sebastian glanced at Ciel, scenting the brief scent of heat before it quickly vanished, _'My, my – so even the Priestess stirs the appetites of humans.'_

"Hmm?" Kagome blinked, brushing a hand through her hair, "Ciel, are you expecting guests?" She asked, glancing down at the slightly shaking boy.

"What?" Ciel frowned, still trembling from the numbness of his body, "What are you talking about?" He demanded, glaring at Sebastian for not doing his job.

"I sense three presences already in your townhouse," Kagome stated, furrowing her brows, _'What the...?'_ She thought to herself, honing in her senses, _'One of them is not human.'_

"Who in the hell...?!" Ciel growled, moving the best as he could with the heaviness of his body as Sebastian and Kagome followed after him as he trudged up the stairs.

He slammed the door open, stiffening in shock at the three people he did not expect to see, "Madame Red!? Lau?! Why are you here?!"

A beautiful woman dressed all in red turned around, smirking at the sight of the boy, "Ciel, you're early, dear."

An Asian man stood up, not even bothering to open his eyes, "Your sudden appearance here in town must mean–"

"–The Queen's Guard Dog has a new scent to follow," The woman finished almost dramatically before blinking at the sight of the unfamiliar person standing behind her darling nephew and his butler, "Ciel, now who is this, dear?"

However, Kagome was not at all paying attention to the woman or the Asian man, but the unassuming male who had yet to say a word.

He immediately noticed her stare and seemed to cower, but Kagome could tell it was all but an act, _'A Shinigami?'_ She thought with bewilderment, noticing he was dressed like a butler, _'Why is he playing the role of a servant and not doing his job?'_

Ciel sighed, glancing at Kagome, who strangely seemed fascinated by the sight of his aunt's butler, "She is a new acquaintance of mine who will be helping us on this case," He said, annoyed that Kagome didn't seem to be listening at all, "She goes by the name of Archer. It's... an undercover name of hers." It was the only explanation he could give for the strange name.

Sebastian smiled at the quick thinking, but it swiftly faded when the aura of Madame Red's butler rose quite significantly in excitement, _'So he knows.'_ Sebastian frowned, observing as Grell trembled, which could easily be mistaken for anxiety, but the Devil knew better.

It was from euphoria.

' _So,'_ Sebastian almost scoffed, _'The Grim Reaper believes he can steal the little Priestess from right underneath me?'_ The urge to behead Grell grew within him, but he quickly reined it in, _'Well then...'_

Let the best 'butler' win.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Xiānshēng - Chinese equivalent to Mr. (sort of like -san)

* * *

Hmm.

Kagome took a bite out of the cake Sebastian had somehow managed to whip up in an astonishing small amount of time, _'What did he call it?'_ She chewed slowly, not quite fond of the taste, _'Pear and blackberry cornmeal cake?'_

The taste of British food left a lot to be desired – well, in her humble opinion anyway.

' _I prefer that stale bread.'_ She thought, eating the cake because food, no matter how little, meant Mana and she needed as much as she could get right now.

"Ciel," Madame Red eyed the newcomer, who was dressed strangely as a paperboy, "Are you sure this girl will be able to handle a case like this? It is, to be blunt, very gruesome, and she looks no older than fourteen years of age."

"I beg your pardon," Kagome felt her brow twitch, rather insulted with two things, "But I am right in front of you, so you can ask your questions directly to me."

And seriously, fourteen?!

She knew looked young with her petite stature and such, but now there was no way she was going to tell them her true age of nineteen (the one she died at), and instead, would just tell them the age her body had been frozen at.

"I am sixteen," Kagome stated, "And, believe it or not, I have seen many horrific things in my lifetime," She sighed pensively before a bright smile suddenly appeared on her face, surprising the woman, "May I have your name? Oh, and by the way, I love that shade of red you're wearing."

In the background, Sebastian frowned in irritation when Grell immediately wrapped his arms around himself at the statement, as if holding himself back from rushing forward to molest the girl, _'Naughty little Priestess.'_

"Oh, my," Madame Red looked taken back before becoming almost instantly more friendly at the compliment, "I am Dr. Angelina Dalles, dear. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Miss Archer, if I may call you that?"

"Of course!" Kagome smiled once again, "I do apologize that I cannot give you my real name, at least not yet," She eyed Ciel from her peripheral vision, "But I'm quite sure I will be able to soon."

"Well, it's too bad," The Asian man finally spoke after quietly observing her from his chair, "I won't be able to discern what country you are from without your name," He bowed respectfully from his seat, "My name is Lau."

"I'm Japanese," Kagome bowed back with the same respect he was showing her and could easily tell he was Chinese from his name and changshan, "It's nice to meet you, Lau Xiānshēng."

Lau sat up a little straighter in his chair, looking a little more interested than both Sebastian and Grell liked, "Oh? Are you able to speak any of the Chinese varieties?"

"Fluently, no," Kagome sipped her tea, "But I know a few words here and there and can have a rather crude conversation, I suppose."

Well, she mainly had Chinese visitors to Higure Shrine to thank for that.

' _She's good,'_ Ciel narrowed his eyes, biting into his cake with a little more force than necessary, _'She was able to charm these two within minutes.'_

Kagome grinned back at Ciel, seeing that he was glaring down at his cake, _'And here I thought he would like the charisma skill I gained as a Heroic Spirit,'_ She shook her head with a smile, _'Spoiled boy.'_

"Anyway, back to the topic at hand," Sebastian interrupted, "The most recent victim was a woman named Mary Ann Nichols. It appears a special type of blade was used on her."

The cross-dressing girl stiffened as another flash burst in her mind and she knew it was the Shikon's doing, _'Again?!'_

It was the little girl with white hair once more, only this time Kagome had a better image of her as the Shikon's interference lasted longer this time.

She looked only about ten-years-old, but was wearing a black outfit far too skimpy for a girl that young, but that was not what caught Kagome's attention.

It was her strangely-shaped blades.

' _The Shikon and I come from the future,'_ Kagome bit her lip, not noticing Sebastian eyeing her carefully as they continued on about the case, _'Which means the Shikon and I possess knowledge of the future. So does that really mean...?'_

'Jack the Ripper' was the white-haired girl?


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

She was silent.

And, unfortunately, it seemed the Devil had taken notice.

"Are you all right, little Priestess?" Sebastian asked, placing an unwanted hand on her side and she jumped at the unexpected contact, "You have not said a word since we have left the townhouse."

"Oh, wow," Kagome slapped his arm away, forcing her thoughts away from the so-called 'Jack the Ripper' the Shikon kept showing her, "And me not saying anything gives you the right to touch me without consent?" She huffed.

"Well, if you have preferred Madame Red's wretched butler's molestation over mine–" Sebastian was quickly interrupted by a dry look from Kagome.

"I probably would prefer his touch over yours." She muttered, earning a glare from Sebastian, though she simply rolled her eyes over the threatening gesture that would normally send shivers down a normal human's spine.

"What the hell are you two doing?!" Ciel called out with irritation a ways ahead of them as he stopped in front of a building, "We don't have time for this! We have a case to work on!"

"That kid is overly spoiled," Kagome sighed, smiling a bit, "It might be part of his charm, but still. Even if I do contract with him, I really hope he doesn't expect me to follow every single command he gives."

"Oh?" Sebastian's brow rose as the two walked where the group was waiting for them, "Is that not what a contract is? To follow every command as given?"

"Perhaps for you Hell Devils who contract with humans," Kagome sneered, giving Sebastian a half-lidded gaze, "But it's not like Ciel will receive Command Seals."

Sebastian appeared intrigued, though did not ask any questions as they joined the waiting group, _'_ _It is inevitable for my Young Master to ask of me to research on what this little Priestess truly is, perhaps I should get a head start?'_

"So, where are we?" Kagome bounded up to Ciel with a bright smile, who seemed taken back by her lighthearted mood, "Under Taker?" She glanced at the building's title, "A funeral parlour?"

"If we're looking for answers, this is the place." Ciel answered, clearing this throat, seeing he would have to get used to Kagome's upbeat behaviour if he wanted her as a servant.

The Phantomhive opened the door and they all piled into the dark receiving room that was littered with coffins, shelves occupied by jars stuffed with various specimens, and life-sized anatomical models of the human body.

However, none of that even caught Kagome's attention.

' _Another Shinigami?!'_ Kagome thought, utterly baffled as a creepy cackle echoed in the room, _'Are the British Shinigami superiors this negligent here?!'_

"Welcome, I thought I would be seeing you back again!" A closed coffin suddenly opened and the trio of Madame Red, Lau, and Grell seemed stunned in pure shock, while Ciel, Sebastian, and Kagome barely seemed fazed, "Have you come to be fitted for one of me special coffins?"

"No, that's not why I'm here," Ciel sighed, "I'm here for–"

"No need to say," The Undertaker interrupted, "I'm quite aware. One of my recent customers was a bit unusual shall we say. I helped though. I made her look beautiful again!"

"I want the details." Ciel simply said, looking rather detached.

"I understand now," Lau stated, "The funeral parlour is only your cover business. How much is it for information?"

"I have no need for the Queen's coins! There's only one thing I want from you!" The Undertaker suddenly looked manic as his eyes seemed to glow from underneath his hair, "Please, Milord! Give it to me and I'll tell you anything! Give me the extraordinary gift of true laughter and all my information is yours!"

"Leave it to me," Lau looked serious, "On which side does a tiger have the most stripes? On the outside!"

It, of course, was met with silence.

"My turn," Madame Red stepped forward with a smirk, "This story will simply make you curl up and die!" And with that, the noblewoman proceeded to tell a rather obscene story that was quickly shut down.

"It seems you're running out of options, Milord," The Undertaker grinned at Ciel, "I gave you special discount last time, but I'm not going to do it again."

"I'll try," Kagome cracked her knuckles, "If you don't mind." She grinned at Ciel, who simply shrugged in response.

The Undertaker seemed much more alert now that she was moving towards him, stopping right before him, _'It won't hurt,'_ Kagome thought, bringing some of her Reiryouku to her hands, but barely enough to even purify the weakest of Youkai, never mind a Shinigami, _'He has nothing to worry about.'_

It was only enough to give the tingles really.

The Priestess then placed her hands on the Undertaker's chest and began to rapidly move them up and down, hoping it would cause a reaction.

She certainly did not expect for the Undertaker to break out into a roaring gleeful laughter while practically falling against her as two annoyed auras flared up behind her.

Ah, why her?


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

' _Really?'_

Kagome would have normally stumbled underneath the weight of the much taller male when he practically collapsed against her, breathing heavily and shuddering, but the rigorous training from Sesshoumaru and the strength she gained as a Heroic Spirit helped prevented her from doing so.

The Undertaker giggled almost manic-like, raising himself up enough so his mouth was right against her ear, "Had to make a show of it, didn't I, dear Priestess?" His voice, which had been much kookier earlier, had now taken on a husky tone.

' _What the hell does that mean?'_ Kagome thought warily, eyeing the Undertaker and was surprised (and not at the same time) to see his face was flushed and instantly understood just what he meant, _'I don't think I will ever understand why beings who can be purified by holy humans are attracted to them.'_

He was actually arous–

"And I do believe that is enough of that," Sebastion interrupted, his voice cold, "You have had your laughter, Undertaker. Now you owe us answers, do you not?"

"That I do." Undertaker finally stood up, the flush to his face was somehow already gone, though his hands remained on Kagome's shoulders, much to Grell and Sebastian's annoyance.

"It's about time," Ciel muttered, stiffly walking over to a coffin to sit, making sure his stance was firm as not to show weakness in front of his aunt, Lau, and the Undertaker, even though it felt like his body was receiving constant electric shocks internally, _'_ _Damn these Magic Circuits, whatever they are.'_

Kagome glanced up, looking a little concerned, but then narrowed her eyes at the coffin that Ciel was sitting on top of, _'There's... something strange about that specific one,'_ She thought, _'I'm sensing something, but nothing... at the same time?'_

And with that, she removed the Undertaker's hands from her shoulders and made her way to Ciel, plopping herself right beside him, completely ignoring his incredulous look and simply gave him a bright smile instead.

The Undertaker looked a little disappointed, but knew a deal was a deal, "It's an interesting pattern these days. I'm often getting customers who are incomplete," He smirked at the questioning looks, noticing Kagome appeared emotionless, "Their uterus is missing. It's quite... odd. The rest of the body is a complete mess, but that particular part of the body is precisely cut out."

"He committed it on a road that was public, though not highly trafficked. Wouldn't an amateur have a difficult time carrying out a such a complicated procedure swiftly enough?" Sebastian asked with a frown and a glint in his eyes.

"That is exactly what I was thinking," The Undertaker smirked, moving over to the coffin were Ciel and Kagome were sitting, slinging his arm over the latter's shoulders, "First, he slits her throat with a sharp weapon," He dragged a long nail over her neck and then placed a hand on her stomach, tracing his hand lower than necessary, "Then he rips into them right here and takes their precious womanly part."

Sebastian's face twitched when Kagome did nothing to remove the Undertaker's hand from her body, glancing at Grell to see that he was biting into his lip rather harshly, but remained in his submissive position.

"Sadistic killers don't stop 'till someone makes 'em," The Undertaker rested his head on Kagome's shoulder, glancing at Ciel, "Will you stop him? Will you sniff him like a good little guard dog?"

The Phantomhive huffed, "I'm bound by the honour of my family and I eliminate any threat the Queen asks me to, by any means I find necessary." He stood, eyes shutting as he attempted to hide his grimace as his body protested at the action and gestured for Sebastian to follow him out of the funeral parlour with Madame Red, Lau, Grell following automatically.

Kagome was slow to stand up, glancing underneath her, pondering on whether to ask the Undertaker on what the hell was inside the coffin she and Ciel were previously sitting on, but deciding now was not the time.

"Normally, I would ask why a Death God is not doing his job," Kagome asked and the Undertaker simply grinned in response, "But, I suppose that is none of my business," She looked forward, spotting a jar of biscuits in the shape of dog bones, "Would you mind?" She asked, pointing at them.

"Only if you promise to come visit me often~!" The Undertaker sang as Kagome grabbed the whole jar as she walked out the funeral parlour, knowing Ciel was probably growing impatient by now. She turned and gave him a smirk with half-lidded eyes.

"I'm sure we'll see each other quite often."


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

"Narrow down the suspects."

Kagome chewed on the biscuits, grateful they were simply in the shape of dog bones and were not actually canine treats while not bothering to listen to the talk of doctors, rituals, and alibis.

' _These biscuits are good,'_ The Priestess thought, wondering if the Undertaker made them himself, _'Maybe I will be visiting more often than I thought.'_ She glanced up, blinking when Sebastian opened the door to the moving coach and quickly disappeared.

Well, at least she would not be dealing with his innuendos for a while.

"He knows that we're moving, right?!" Madame Red's brow twitched as she stared out the window before slumping back in her seat. She glanced at Kagome, widening her eyes when she noticed the girl was practically stuffing her face with what looked like dog bones, "Dear, you ate three pieces of cake back at the townhouse," She said with a strained smile, "Us ladies should watch our figures..."

Kagome looked up, swallowing before returning with her own bright smile, "You needn't worry," She waved it off, "My metabolism is rather incredible. I can eat anything and my weight won't be affected."

"If... if you say so." Madame Red sighed, unsure of what to think of this girl and her nephew's butler. She eyed the girl, having caught Grell's strange fascination in her (despite his attempts to hide it) and wondered just what was so interesting about her.

So, they all sat in silence (except for Kagome's munching of the biscuits) until they returned back to Ciel's townhouse.

Of course, much to Kagome's irritation, Sebastian was already waiting for their arrival.

"Welcome back, everyone," The butler bowed, "I have awaited your return. The afternoon tea is ready for you in the drawing room."

Ciel quickly stepped in, wanting to sit down already as his legs were already shaking from his newly awakened Magic Circuits while Kagome followed after him, not wanting to hear the so-called 'list of names' Sebastian was now babbling off to Madame Red, Lau, and Grell.

"The Viscount Druitt, also known as Aleistor Chambers."

Madame Red perked up, her painted lips stretching into a wide smile, "Oh, dear Miss Archer!" She called out before the girl could fully disappear into the drawing room with Ciel.

Kagome turned around curiously, wondering why Madame Red was calling her of all people, "Yes, Dr. Dalles?" She asked, blinking when the woman cheerfully stepped up to her and grabbed her arm, "I-is there something I can help you with?"

Just why did that smile scare the hell out of her?

"It would seem we will be attending a party where only nobles and their guests may attend," Madame Red answered, tightening her grip around Kagome's arm and pulling her towards the entrance to the townhouse with a strength impressive for a normal human, "You will not be allowed in with those... _clothes_."

Kagome immediately pouted, hearing the distaste dripping in Madame Red's voice, "But I like these clothes," She muttered so the noblewoman would not be able to hear, "So, what is it that you are suggesting?" She laughed weakly, "It's not like I can afford anything fancy."

Ciel sighed, leaning against the wall, "Sebastian." He simply said before disappearing into the drawing room to sit down for his cup of tea.

"Of course," Sebastian smirked, "Milday, you may purchase Miss Archer anything she wishes and we will immediately reimburse you for the cost."

"Oh! This will be so much fun!" Madame Red was almost giggling in delight, "I've always wanted a girl!" With that, she dragged a horrified Kagome out of the townhouse, who was now giving Sebastian a death glare while he simply returned it with a devilish smile.

"Red~! It must be red~!" Grell squealed, practically pressing himself against Kagome's back, who seemed stunned in shock at the turn of events and did nothing to halt the butler's advances.

"Come now, Grell," Madame Red huffed, "That will be the colour of my dress," She peered at Kagome with a critical eye, "Clearly her dress must be blue."

The Priestess, who previously looked as though the very soul had been sucked right out of her, quickly snapped out of her daze when the duo argued over her head over what colour her so-called dress should be, _'Should I say I want to cross-dress?'_ She thought, wondering with amusement what kind of reaction that would get out of the duo, _'Probably a heart attack or two.'_

But there was one thing she definitely needed to make clear.

"I am _not_ wearing a corset!" Kagome stated with finality, "And nothing you do or say will make me change my mind!" She shuddered just at thought of wearing one.

Those things were death traps.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

' _I hate this.'_

It took everything out of Kagome not to fidget nervously in her seat, feeling completely self-conscious in her new dress – which was a shade of darker blue with black trimmings, much to Grell's disappointment.

She felt out of her field, having not worn a dress since she was alive.

' _I just consider myself lucky I'm not wearing a corset,'_ Kagome mused, looking at Madame Red across from her, who was talking avidly to Grell beside her, _'Threatening to cross-dress to this party was a good plan.'_

Just the idea of her wearing men's attire had Madame Red slumping in a chair in the boutique they had went to in an apparent (nearly) faint, though she had sworn she had almost seen little hearts floating around Grell's head at the idea.

"So let me get this plan straight," Kagome interrupted Madame Red's excited chattering, causing the noblewoman and her butler to look at her, "You want me to try and seduce information out of this Viscount Druitt or whatever his name is?"

Her confidence to charm people with friendliness was high, but that confidence in seduction skills was honestly worse than absolute zero.

"I really hope you're joking," Kagome shook her head, rubbing her temples to ward off an oncoming headache, "I mean, really – I have the sex appeal of a tree trunk!"

Both Madame Red and Grell reeled back at her confession, "Dear, do you have holes for eyes?" Angelina looked at her like she was insane, "You are utterly gorgeous! Especially now that you're out of those dreadful clothes you were wearing earlier."

Kagome said nothing in response, not particularly believing a word of the doctor's words, suddenly feeling like the fourteen-year-old girl she had been accused of being earlier by said doctor.

' _Now I wish I had my breasts back.'_ The Priestess thought, getting out of the coach after Madame Red with Grell offering his hand to help her step out and she barely noticed when he tightly squeezed her hand and held on much too long for what was appropriate for one that was of his station.

With Sesshoumaru and Sango's Taijiya training, her original C-cup had slimmed down to a B-cup, which had been fine with her, since fighting with a chest that big was irritating and even painful at times, but now...

' _Just get over it,'_ Kagome sighed, _'It's only for one night,'_ She glanced upwards, even more annoyed now that she could sense Sebastian's energy before she did a double-take at what she was seeing, _'I-is that... Ciel?!'_

Why did _he_ get to cross-dress?!

"Oh, my! Aren't you just darling?" Madame Red approached her nephew with Kagome following hesitantly after, "And look! Isn't dear Miss Archer here just _gorgeous_?"

Ciel stiffened, looking away from Kagome with the barest hint of red on his face, not noticing how sullen she appeared to be.

"Why yes, Milady," Sebastian smirked, earning yet another death glare from the Priestess, "You have impeccable taste. I'm quite sure with Miss Archer here, we will catch the Viscount Druitt's attention in no time at all."

Kagome completely ignored Sebastian's words, approaching the Phantomhive, who still was not looking at her at all, "I'm sorry, Ciel," She whispered to him, "I can empathize with you. It's not like I want to wear a dress either."

The boy let out a noise, "Let's just go in and get this over with." He said, gesturing for all of them to follow after him.

Madame Red cleared her throat, repeating her story of Ciel being her niece, Sebastian being Ciel's tutor, and Kagome simply being her guest.

"Don't worry, you two," The noblewoman looked at Ciel and Kagome, "I've heard Lord Druitt has an eye for any pretty little thing in skirt and we _do_ want to catch his eye, right?"

"' _Any_ pretty little thing'?" Kagome repeated with disbelief, "So this man is potentially a pedophile too?" She had her doubts on this guy being 'Jack the Ripper', but just the thought of him being into little girls made her sick.

She didn't kill humans, but that did not mean she could not cripple him for life.

"Madame Red, let's just split up for now," Ciel ignored Kagome's comment, seeing how angry she was becoming, "I'm sure Lau is already around here somewhere."

And so, they split up quickly, "First thing's first," Sebastian stated, "We need to locate this murderous Viscount."

"Well, at least Elizabeth isn't here," Ciel muttered, "I would never want her seeing me like this." The boy sighed, catching Kagome's attention.

"May I ask," Kagome spoke up, wanting to distract herself from her previous thoughts of the disgusting Viscount, "Who this 'Elizabeth' is?"

"She is the Young Master's fiancee." Sebastian answered with a smile, earning a shocked look from Kagome and a frown from Ciel.

"I'm not sure I'll ever understand this era of Britain," Kagome mumbled, only loud enough for Sebastian to hear, to which he rose a brow. She rubbed her head again, jumping in surprise when a random man approached her and offered her a gloved hand.

"Milady, may I have this dance?"

The Priestess stammered, instantly growing red while both Ciel and Sebastian frowned, clearly not amused by this nameless man's request.

"Oh, that dress is so adorable!"

A girlish voice called out loudly, swiftly catching Ciel and Sebastian's attention as they immediately looked behind them to see the person they wanted to see least.

"Sir, I am afraid she will have to decline your request." Sebastian bowed lightly, before pulling both a petrified Ciel and a stunned Kagome away from the shocked man while hoping a certain blonde girl would not spot them.

They would not be so lucky.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

' _Well now...'_

This was certainly interesting.

Sebastian glanced out of the corner of his eyes, smirking when it seemed like Kagome was actually trying to hide behind him while they tried to avoid Elizabeth's sight.

But of course, she always had a good eye for pretty dresses.

"Oh, you in the pink! Your dress is just beautiful!" The cheerful blonde clearly singled out Ciel since she could not see Kagome in her current position behind Sebastian.

"Moving this way now," The butler directed the two towards the balcony, "I didn't expect Lady Elizabeth here."

"My Fair Lady," A touch to Kagome's back caused her to squeak and yet another nameless noble offered her a hand, though it was quite obvious what he was after when his eyes roamed her body shamelessly with overt lust, "Will you honour me with a dance?"

"I-I... a-ano–!" Kagome started to stutter again, not quite sure what was attracting these men to her, _'I don't have the Charm skill nor did I gain it as a Heroic Spirit!'_

Sebastian shook his head, sensing Kagome's utter confusion and Ciel's annoyance, _'Is the little Priestess this ignorant about her own beauty?'_ He wondered and gave the man a smile that was anything but friendly, "I'm sorry, Sir, but she must decline your request." He simply repeated, before pulling the duo away from the shivering noble.

"What is this?!" Kagome slumped against the wall as they finally reached the balcony, breathing in the fresh night air, "Attracting so many is not in my skill set," She muttered, _'Not humans at least.'_ She added in her mind.

"Can you not dance?" Sebastian asked with amusement, causing Kagome to look at him with a slight flush to her cheeks.

"No, I can't," Kagome admitted, earning a smirk from the butler, causing her to bristle defensively, "It's not exactly what Heroic Spirits are for, you Hell Devil!"

"What _are_ Heroic Spirits for?" Ciel interrupted, staring at Kagome intently, "If they are something that even Sebastian has never heard of, it must be something very secretive."

The Priestess gave the Phantomhive an impressed look, but before she could even give an answer, a bunch of gushing could be heard coming just feet away from where they were standing.

"Lord Druitt looks as gorgeous as ever tonight!"

"His hair shines like the sun!"

"Do you think he will ask one of us to dance tonight?!"

The trio glanced inside, spotting a rather handsome male dressed in white, "That must be the Viscount Druitt," Ciel frowned, "Let's go."

Kagome sighed, readying herself, but even if it was a hit to her pride, she would hide herself behind Sebastian again if it meant avoiding another man asking her to dance.

Luckily, music started to play and most of the men were now occupied with other women as the majority of the room started to dance. Unluckily, it cut off their direct route to the Viscount Druitt.

"We have no choice then," Sebastian said, "We will have to dance our way through," He eyed the two, smirking when Kagome was already taking steps backwards, "Now, which one of you 'Ladies' would like to dance with but a lowly 'tutor'?"

"P-perhaps I'll just go join Dr. Dalles?" Kagome searched for the noblewoman, almost wanting to fall to floor in despair when she noticed that Madame Red was surrounded by men, looking as if she was having a grand old time, "Or maybe not..."

"Me, dance in public with you?" Ciel huffed, "As if," He glanced at Kagome, "Seeing as you cannot help but attract men towards you, you can dance with Sebastian," He waved off, "I can find my own way to the Viscount."

"B-but the men, I don't know..." Kagome practically whimpered, before giving Sebastian a glare, as if it were his fault, "Don't think I _want_ to dance with you!"

"Don't worry, little Priestess," Sebastian's proceeding smirk would be alluring to anyone else, "I am one hell of a dancer."

' _Thank the Kami I had convinced Dr. Dalles to purchase flat boots instead of high heels,'_ Kagome thought, having only worn high heels once or twice in her modern era and knowing she probably would be nursing a broken ankle or two if she actually had to dance in high heels, _'But still, why do I have to dance at all and with HIM?!'_

His hand was far too low on her waist for her liking.

"Is Ciel going to be okay with his fiance around?" Kagome grit her teeth, "I don't think it's widely accepted in this era of Britain for boys to be cross-dressing as girls."

"Hmm, what 'era' do you come from exactly? You keep mentioning that specific word," Sebastian asked, and she could not help but to stiffen when his eyes suddenly began to glow red in a subtle manner, "But it's not difficult to imagine who you are exactly. A Japanese Miko with blue eyes? I don't think there are many who fit that description at all," His smirk was almost all fangs, "In fact, there is only one name who comes to mind."

Kagome rolled said blue eyes, "Reveal that name to Ciel before this case is over, you will find yourself on the floor in a pile of ash," The hand that she placed in his sparked in warning, "Is that clear?"

"Crystal, little Priestess," The glow in Sebastian's eyes faded, "The only thing is – how is it that you are still alive?" Even he did not have the answer to that and it was Kagome's turn to smirk at him.

"You'll find out soon enough."

~00~

Finally.

It had taken Ciel a fair bit of sneaking (and a few breaks because of those damn Magic Circuits), but he had finally managed to reach the Viscount Druitt.

Luckily for him, it seemed that Elizabeth was now captivated with some other dress that caught her fancy and he had gotten across the room without her noticing him.

For now at least.

"U-uh, good evening, My Lord Druitt." Ciel awkwardly curtsied, trying to catch the blond man's attention, which seemed to be elsewhere.

"Hmm?" The Viscount glanced down, "Oh, and who might you be, my little Robin?" He asked, smiling handsomely, "Are you enjoying the party?"

"Oh yes, certainly!" Ciel answered with fake enthusiasm, "It's a wonderful party! But, Milord, I've been waiting to speak with you all evening! I'm bored to death of dancing and eating!"

"What a spoiled princess you are, little Robin," The Viscount looked amused, "But alas, it is a shame you have come too late." He sighed, causing Ciel to frown.

"M-Milord?" Ciel pouted, clenching his teeth in an inward fury that he had to act in such a humiliating way, "What do you mean?"

"For you see over there?" The Viscount pointed, causing Ciel to look to where he was gesturing, "A lovely Raven has already caught my attention. I'm sorry, little Robin, but I can't allow such an enchanting little thing to escape my grasp."

' _Of course,'_ Ciel thought with exasperation, _'From even so far away, she would manage to get the Viscount's attention.'_

They could use it to their advantage.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

"Is it almost over?"

Sebastian's brow rose at Kagome's sigh, "One would think you would not want to dance with me, little Priestess," He stated teasingly, instantly earning a glare from the girl, "A proper lady does not complain as so."

"Who the hell said I was a 'proper lady'?" Kagome huffed, "If you know who I really am, you would know so."

"Ah yes," The butler looked thoughtful, "The idea still eludes me. To my knowledge, you died during the mid-1500's in Japan," Sebastian said, "Yet here you are, still pure as freshly fallen snow."

"Maybe this concept is something completely unfamiliar to a being such as yourself," Kagome looked utterly irritated, "But insisting on talking about someone's death is not romantic, especially when they happen to be standing right in front of you," She closed her eyes, "Drop the subject."

And finally, much to her relief, the music stopped.

"But if you know my name," Kagome wanted to rub her head at her next thought, "Do you think Grell does as well?" She glanced behind her, looking for the Death God that had been just been at Madame Red's side.

"I highly doubt that," Sebastian answered, "If he did, I'm quite sure he would have said something about it by now." He looked over Kagome's head, which was easy to do so considering their height difference and they both easily noticed it.

Where exactly _was_ Grell?

Though, for two different reasons, Sebastian did not have long to dwell on the answer, "It appears that you, or rather your dress has caught Lady Elizabeth's attention." Sebastian quickly noticed the blonde girl staring in their direction with her glittering green eyes as she began to move in their direction.

"What?" Kagome blinked, looking in the same direction as she spotted a cute little girl with curled twin tails, "That girl is Ciel's fiancee?" She asked in slight disbelief, "Aren't they both a bit young?"

"And it would seem that my Young Master has made contact with the Viscount," Sebastian ignored her question, seeing that Ciel was subtly gesturing to him and he swiftly understood what was going on, "You attract human men just as much as you attract beings much like myself."

"The Charisma skill should not be working like this," Kagome muttered miserably, looking over to where Ciel was and seeing he was standing with the handsome blond, though, much to her discomfort, he was staring right at her, "Wonderful. I take it I need to go over there and 'seduce' him now?"

"Smart girl," Sebastian caressed her hair and was out of her reach before she take a swipe at him, "I must go and distract Lady Elizabeth with a trick or two."

"Damn Devil."

~00~

"Oh, her?"

"Hmm?" The Viscount blinked, "Little Robin, you know that lovely Raven?" He looked much more interested in Ciel than a moment ago, "Would you be kind enough to introduce us?"

"She is my guest here at this party," Ciel inwardly smirked, "But only if you promise to show me of other amusements."

The Viscount smiled alluringly, "Well, only if you keep your promise, dear Robin," He said, glancing upwards, "Ah, it appears the lovely Raven is coming this way."

Ciel looked at Kagome, rather impressed by the expression on her pretty face, which showed none of her previous hesitation from before.

"Milady, I've been looking for you!" Kagome said with concern towards Ciel and then immediately turned towards the blond male, "You must be the Viscount Druitt! It is an honour to meet you, Milord." She bowed slightly, enough to show a bit of respect, but barely any had they been in Japan.

"Oh, my lovely Raven," The Viscount quickly took her gloved arm, placing a kiss on her hand, "Your extraordinary beauty has caught even my eye from afar! Your hair shines like the feathers of a raven's onyx wings! And your eyes are like shining sapphires that I cannot look away!"

Kagome had to promptly bite the inside of her cheek so she would not burst out into laughter, _'This guy could really use a few lessons from Miroku-sama,'_ She thought, _'Do women really fall for these pathetic pick-up lines?'_

From his expectant look, they probably did.

"You can't mean all of that," Kagome looked away bashfully, clenching her fists when she felt a hand underneath her chin to guide her face back upwards, "With all the other beautiful ladies here?"

"I could never lie to you, lovely Raven." Lord Druitt stated, pulling her closer and placing a hand around her waist, much to her ire.

"So then, Milord," Ciel interrupted, "You promised of other amusements?" He said, barely glancing over at Sebastian, seeing that he was entertaining Elizabeth and the crowd with some sort of magic trick.

"Yes, of course, now that my lovely Raven has flown to me," The Viscount smiled, causing both Ciel and Kagome to mentally roll their eyes, "Right this way."

The Priestess forced herself to relax, knowing the Viscount would feel her body tensing considering how tightly he was holding her, _'_ _Endure it,'_ She thought as they were led into a back room, _'It won't be for much longer.'_

Anyways, she was prepared for anything.

"This place always amuses me." The Viscount opened a door, leading them into a room and quickly shutting the door after them.

' _What is this smell?'_ Ciel narrowed his eyes, trying to cover his nose, but to no avail, _'It's suffocating,'_ He stiffened, realizing what was going on as his consciousness began to fade, _'Damn him!'_ It was his last thought before he slid down the wall and completely passed out.

"Milady!?" Kagome called out in concern, frowning when Aleistor simply tightened his hold on her, _'This drug in the air won't affect me,'_ The Priestess thought, but it was obvious the Viscount was waiting for her to fall unconscious as well, _'Ciel does need proof...'_

It would seem she would have to play this little game.

And so, she feigned unconsciousness soon after, slumping down as her weight was held up by the now grinning Viscount while he adjusted her into a princess carry that she so despised.

"Ah, my lovely Raven~! I will keep you all to myself! I must clip your wings so you will not fly away and thus, will become my own little bird in a cage!" The Viscount glanced at the unconscious Ciel, smirking menacingly, "And little Robin, I'm sure you will enjoy what I have in store for you."

Yes.

A definite castration was sorely needed.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

Viscount Druitt.

' _Well,'_ Kagome thought as it took almost everything out of her to keep her breathing steady and her body still, _'Even if he is not guilty of anything – which is obviously not the case here – I'm still going to teach this creep a lesson.'_

He was caressing her 'unconscious' body, whispering lewd things into her ear that made her want to snap his neck right then and there as her arms and legs were being tied tightly with rope.

She was then gently placed in a sitting position against a wall and she waited until she could not feel his presence beside her that she found it safe enough to crack an eye open the slightest bit.

It was a dimly-lit room and she was sitting on the side behind the curtains of a stage, clearly hidden away from the view of the small audience that she could sense.

"And now what you all have been waiting for," Aleistor's voice spoke up and Kagome watched with slitted eyes as a cloth was removed from a large object, only to reveal an equally-tied Ciel in what looked like a large bird cage, "Tonight's crown jewel!"

Hell no.

' _First, this idiot makes a reference to 'that' song, though probably by sheer coincidence,'_ Kagome felt her body twitch with anger, _'And now there's an actual bird cage?!'_

But she could not act just yet.

"I'm sure she would make a lovely decoration or a sweet little pet," The Viscount pitched, "You can keep her whole and healthy, or sell her for parts if you would prefer. Her eyes are two different colours, but to a discerning collector, that will only add to her unique attraction."

Not yet.

"The bidding shall begin at 1000 guineas." The Viscount stated while Kagome observed as Ciel's blindfold was untied and she could only smile when she noticed he was awake and obviously listening to the many bids that were now taking place.

"Sebastian, come get me now."

And that was good enough for her.

' _That creep really is an idiot,'_ The Priestess thought, happy enough that her long gloves hid the bandages that she kept wrapped along her left arm, _'Tying me with rope? What a complete amateur. Not that any other bondage would have done him much good.'_

Madame Red had been concerned when she saw the bandages around her arm when they had been out purchasing her dress and had wanted to see the 'wound' that they supposedly covered, but she gave up when Kagome insisted that said 'wound' was healing just fine.

Of course, they covered no wound, but simply hid a concealed blade from view, very much like the one Sango had taught her to use.

It took a simple flick of her wrist and Kagome was easily cutting through the rope that bound her arms and legs within seconds, just as the candle lights all flickered out at once.

"What's this?!" Aleistor exclaimed in shock, "What's happening?!" He glanced around in surprise, not spotting the small figure coming towards his way from his side.

Kagome reared back her arm, slamming it right into the Viscount's middle, vaguely hearing a crack as he was sent flying across the stage, "Hmm," She blinked as the blond went crashing into a pathetic heap of unconsciousness, "Did I use too much strength?" She said to herself, moving calmly towards his motionless body, "My mistake."

The candle lights flickered back on, though Kagome paid no attention to audience members that had been knocked out by Sebastian as she stood menacingly over Aleistor's body.

"Really, Young Master?" Sebastian sighed as he wrenched open the bars of the cage with ease, "Are you good for nothing but getting yourself captured? How sad."

Ciel rolled his eyes, "Orders are orders and you will follow mine, no matter what they may be." He stood as Sebastian snapped his fingers and the ropes that bound him simply fell off.

"And honestly, how very improper for a lady," Sebastian looked over to Kagome, who now had her boot pressing down rather harshly right in between the Aleistor's legs, "I'm quite sure that punch of yours broke a few of the Viscount's ribs."

"It's the very least he can suffer," Kagome clenched her fists, "Now to cripple him for life. I can even do it painlessly." She looked thoughtful for a moment, just wondering in which way she felt up to at the moment.

"That's enough for now," Ciel said, almost sighing when Kagome peered back at him with disbelieving eyes, "This solves the 'Jack the Ripper' case."

"He, at the very least, needs to be castrated– _no_ , emasculated completely," Kagome's eyes, only noticeable to Sebastian, seemed to briefly flicker a dark violet before returning on her unusual blue, "He touched me while I was supposedly unconscious!"

"Normally, I would be fine with punishment for a such an offence," Sebastian shrugged, though Ciel could not help but to shudder, "But I do believe Scotland Yard will be arriving here before much longer. We should take our leave before they get here."

"Consider yourself lucky," Kagome practically snarled, giving one last push with her boot and was satisfied enough with the Viscount's moan of pain. She stomped her way over to Ciel and Sebastian, who had picked up the former in bridal style, despite his protests, "Damn pervert."

"Well then, little Priestess," Sebastian smirked, adjusting Ciel to one arm to offer his hand to Kagome, "Will you be needing a lift as well?"

"With you?" Kagome huffed, "In your dreams. I can follow you just fine on my own. I _am_ a Heroic Spirit, after all."

"One can only try." Sebastian seemed a little disappointed before taking a giant leap out of an open window.

"And you can keep on trying, Hell Devil," Kagome muttered, lifting the long skirt of her dress before following Sebastian's lead and taking the large leap herself, "You won't get anywhere, no matter how much you do try."

That much was a given.

~00~

"'Jack the Ripper' strikes again?"

Kagome watched as Ciel shook in obvious anger as they read the next morning newspaper, _'Not surprising, if the Shikon is correct,'_ She thought, leaning her head against one hand, _'If this little white-haired girl is the true 'Jack the Ripper', what manner of being is she?'_

"So the Viscount wasn't our man?" Madame Red frowned, "And after all the work Ciel did for this case?" She eyed her nephew and his reactions carefully.

Both Sebastian and Kagome quickly caught the calculating glance Angelina gave the Phantomhive and both narrowed their eyes for different reasons.

' _Come to think of it, she said that even she had the skills necessary for these 'procedures','_ Kagome thought, _'And Grell disappeared half-way through the party. Since he is a Death God, he would be able to move much faster than any normal human...'_

Did that mean...?

' _But why would the Shikon be showing me this white-haired girl?'_ Kagome closed her eyes in frustration, _'It would have no reason to lie or deceive me. Not anymore.'_

So _what_ exactly was going on?


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

"Hmm."

Ciel peered at Kagome as she sat back in her chair after bidding Madame Red a farewell (though not before going through a tedious 'conversation' about her clothes, after she changed back into her comfortable newsboy outfit) while she observed the chessboard that had been set up.

"I think you will have to teach me how to play, Ciel," Kagome dangled a piece with interest, having watched him and Angelina played a game, "And in return, I'll teach you how to play shogi."

"You think you can beat me?" Ciel smirked, "Interesting. Fine then. I'll teach you how to play once this case is over once and for all."

Kagome let out a sigh, "And?" Her brow rose, " _What_ exactly are your next moves for this case?" She asked, "That disgusting pervert was not responsible."

"A human was not accountable for this," Ciel answered with a deep frown, causing Kagome to blink, "It's simply not possible."

"So you have finally arrived at that conclusion?" Kagome smiled and the Phantomhive turned to her with a widened eye.

"You know more about this than you're letting on, don't you?!" Ciel glared, "Why haven't you said anything?!"

"I have a guess or two," Kagome shrugged, "Yet nothing conclusive. Besides, I said I would become your Servant only if _you_ solve this case, didn't I?"

It was not like she could save 'Jack the Ripper's' confirmed victims anyways, otherwise, she would be changing history in ways she was not meant to change.

"Get ready for tomorrow night," Ciel ordered, standing up from his own chair, not bothering to wide his wince from the pain of his Magic Circuits, "We're going out to confront 'Jack the Ripper' ourselves." With that, he left the Priestess without another word.

He needed a little chat with Sebastian.

~00~

It was raining.

"I've realized the murdered prostitutes had other things in common besides their profession." Ciel stated as he leaned against a wall, dressed in clothing that greatly resembled Kagome's newsboy clothing.

"My hair is going to be frizzy."

"The most beautiful glossy black hair."

Ciel narrowed his visible eye, "But I still don't understand why he had to kill them," He crossed his arms over his chest, "There's no real motive behind this. At least, none that I can think of."

"It's going to be a nightmare to deal with after this. Maybe I really should just cut my hair short?"

"So lovable, so soft."

Ciel's brow twitched in anger, "Both of you, listen when I'm talking to you!" The boy shouted in anger as the two turned to him in surprise, as if hearing him speak for the first time that night.

"Oh, a cat!" Kagome exclaimed, flipping her low ponytail over her shoulder as she finally noticed the black feline in Sebastian's arms, "She's so beautiful!" Her blue eyes sparkled as she stroked the purring feline.

"Isn't she?" Sebastian seemed just as enthusiastic, "Beautiful and soft!" The black cat was absolutely loving the attention the two were giving her.

"Well, I guess even a Devil has to have one positive trait about him," Kagome snickered, but then sighed, "Ah, I miss Kirara..."

"You both are utterly hopeless!" Ciel yelled at the display, but the trio stiffened in shock when a terrified scream sounded not too far away, "How could someone have gotten past us?!"

They all raced towards the source of the scream as Ciel completely ignored the painful electric-like shocks running through his body and flung open the door.

He froze at the sight.

"Come away, Young Master!" Sebastian pulled Ciel back from the horrific scene and covered his eyes as the boy began to hyperventilate and heave.

Kagome let out a breath, giving Ciel a sympathetic glance before turning her own eyes back at the lone figure that was stepping out of the building, "What a bloody mess you have made," She stated, hiding her frustration behind a cold tone, "Grell."

What the _hell_ was going on?!

"Oh, no! You're wrong! I heard the scream and rushed–!"

"For Amaterasu-sama's sake, just drop the damn act!" Kagome snapped, "I know what you are and you know what I am! You may have fooled some normal humans, but it's over now!"

Was the Shikon _wrong_?!

"You really think so?" Grell suddenly smiled a fang-filled smirk, "How kind! That's great to hear, especially coming from you, Kagsie~!" He pulled put his ponytail, brushing through his drab-brown hair, which was now turning a bright red, "After all, I am an actress, and a good one at that!"

Actress?

Kagsie?

"W-what did you just call me?" Kagome's eye twitched, _'_ _I've been called many things, but 'Kagsie' is just... just ridiculous!'_

Sebastian could not help his darkly amused chuckle and the Priestess glanced over shoulder with wide eyes before giving him her newly-assigned death glare for him.

"Laugh it up there while you can," Kagome muttered, "If I get I stupid nickname, so do you... Bassie," She smirked when she could feel his own glare on her back as she turned back to Grell, "So then, why exactly is a Death God pretending to be a servant?"

Where the _hell_ was that little white-haired girl?

"Why indeed?" Grell eyed Kagome hotly, "For now, let's just say it was out of past love for a certain woman."

Kagome heard Ciel make a noise behind her, but ignored it for the moment, "Past love?" She asked, not waiting for an answer, "Also, you said 'actress' earlier. I doubt that was a mistake on your part, so does that you mean you identify as a female yourself?"

"Well, well – aren't you the smart one?" Grell looked absolutely giddy, "I knew I couldn't be mistaken about you, Kagsie~! Yes, yes, you're right! Surely you can guess whom my new love interest is?"

Oh, Kami-sama...

"I-is it me...?" The Priestess asked reluctantly, closing her eyes and laughed weakly when Grell blew a kiss towards her in confirmation, "But why!? We don't even know each other! We've hardly even spoken to one another!" She practically roared.

Seriously, why did beings that could literally be _purified_ by her feel the need to be attracted to her?!

"Don't be shy now~!" Grell wiggled his hips, "Even if you aren't attracted to women now, I'm sure I could change your mind!"

Kagome rubbed her temple, "I've kissed a woman before," She said bluntly and even the rain seemed silent after that statement, "Or rather, she kissed me." She added thoughtfully afterwards, though Grell did not seem to hear her.

"Who is this harlot!? I'll kill her! I'll slice her up! I'll slaughter her! I'll chop her into so many pieces that–?!" Grell screeched in anger before a glow caught his eye and his rant was abruptly cut off by Kagome's piercing glare.

The cross-dressing girl dug into the pocket of her pants, pulling out an Ofuda, "She's long since dead now," She said with no emotion, "She was even brought back to life once on my request, but died twice because of _me_ ," The Ofuda in her hand glowed and suddenly, it was gone and a sheathed sword was in her hand, "So if you ever insult Nazuna-chan in front of me, then suffer like she did."

She would not have it any other way.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I own nothing

This story will soon be receiving fan art from I Am Anonymous Trash

Here is the link: www . deviantart . c / o / m / i-am-anonymous-trash (delete the spaces and slashes after c and o in com). Please keep an eye out for it and support this artist!

* * *

She was angry.

' _How dare he insult Nazuna-chan,'_ Kagome thought, tightening her grip on the hilt of her sword, _'He might be a Shinigami and his job is extremely important, but I'm sure the British branch of Death Gods won't miss one.'_

"Now, look what you have done, Grell Sutcliff," Sebastian sighed, "But I suppose you Grim Reapers don't possess the same sense of smell that my kind does," His proceeding smirk was dark, "I highly doubt that the little Priestess and this 'Nazuna' were even lovers. She is, after all, still a virgin."

Kagome stiffened, feeling the haze of anger dissipate and turn into something that resembled disbelief, _'What did that damn Devil just say?!'_ She slowly bent down, her movements turning more robotic as her brow began to twitch with fury.

And with that, the Miko swiftly turned around, throwing the small rock she had picked up with all her strength.

Sebastian widened his eyes, feeling the rock scrape harshly against his cheek as he managed to dodge at the last possible moment – otherwise, he would have been hit straight in his face, "Such violence," He shook his head, feeling a small trickle of blood slide down the side of his face, "What would you have done if you had hit the Young Master?"

"I am an Archer," Kagome huffed, "My aim is impeccable. Just consider yourself lucky that's all I will do for now," Her face began to turn red, "What the hell is wrong with you?! You can't just go blurting out if a woman is a virgin or not!"

"My mistake," Sebastian bowed his head mockingly, "But considering you're nowhere near a proper lady, I figured you would not have cared," His red eyes watched Kagome splutter for a few moments before turning back to Grell, "So then, how exactly do you know the Priestess' true name?"

Kagome widened her eyes at the question, _'He called me 'Kagsie', didn't he?'_ She frowned at the Grim Reaper, _'And I didn't even notice,'_ She slapped her cheek with her free hand, _'I'm really losing my touch.'_

It had been the first thing Sesshoumaru had pounded into her – that she couldn't let emotions get the better of her, especially during battle.

"Oh, come on," Grell waved off, "East Asian Priestess with blue eyes? It doesn't take much research to figure out your real name~"

' _Of course,'_ Kagome let out a breath and slumped, _'Maybe I should start to looking up illusion spells to hide the true colour of my eyes?'_

Ciel, seemingly having enough of this conversation, slapped Sebastian's hand away from his own eyes, "Where is this 'past love' of yours?" He asked without emotion, eyeing the building with the murdered prostitute and expecting for his aunt to come stepping out at any second.

"Tch," Grell suddenly looked irritated, "Probably still in there, coddling that little brat," He grinned maniacally, "Or maybe it's the other way around?"

"Brat?" Kagome repeated, blinking, "And that's supposed to mean...?" She asked, wondering if the Shikon _wasn't_ wrong after all.

"Mommy, come on!"

A little girl's voice could be heard from that bloodied room and the trio, including Sebastian, appeared surprised to see a girl (barely younger than Ciel himself) dragging a very familiar red-haired woman out from the building.

It was the little white-haired girl!

' _W-what the...?'_ Kagome widened her eyes, _'This little girl... has the capacity to become an Assassin-class Servant in the future!'_

It made sense now.

' _This is the real 'Jack the Ripper','_ The Priestess tightened her grip on her sword, _'The legend hasn't reached global infamy yet, and so, the Throne of Heroes hasn't 'recorded' her yet.'_

Still, it was obvious she was no human.

"Madame Red," Ciel ignored the girl for the moment, "I suspected as much. The victims had one other thing in common besides prostitution. They had all undergone a certain surgery at the hospital where you work."

"Don't bother, Ciel."

The Phantomhive paused at Kagome's interruption and he frowned deeply at her when she glanced back at him, and he silently demanded an explanation.

"You probably don't or can't notice this," Kagome replied to his look, "But Dr. Dalles isn't exactly in her right mind at this moment," She smiled at the boy's taken back expression, "She's currently being haunted by Wraiths."

"Mommy, look! Another woman!" The white-haired girl pulled on Angelina's hand, who appeared a little dazed even, "Can we _play_ with her too?"

"Wraiths are dead human souls that are bound to the world of the living by grudges or past regrets," Kagome explained before he could ask, "And they seem to be haunting Dr. Dalles right now with their grudges."

"Let us play with her!" The girl pouted, "Mommy, please! We will even bring you back a ' _gift'_ if you let us play with her!"

"So you're 'Jack the Ripper'," Kagome's face turned aloof, "I understand now. You're an amalgamation of aborted and abandoned children who died with grudges specifically against the very mothers who aborted or abandoned you. I suppose picking these prostitutes also makes sense, all of whom recently went to receive an abortion."

"A being made up of completely of souls?" Sebastian smirked, his eyes glinting crimson, "It should be no problem for me to get rid of such a thing."

"Oh, please," Kagome's apathetic face turned to Sebastian, "Sorry about this, 'Bassie'," She fought the urge to smirk herself at his annoyed look, "But as much as I want to smash his face in, I'm going to ask that you take care of Grell."

"And why should I listen to such a command?" Sebastian's brow rose, "You are not my Young Master."

"Because if you don't," Kagome's eyes and sword started to glow an unearthly blue, "I'll purify you right here and now, no matter how much Ciel protests otherwise. I won't allow you to devour the souls of these pitiful children."

Sebastian could instantly feel his fangs grow and his mouth salivate at the pure energy coming off the Priestess while Grell could only lick his lips hungrily.

"I suppose I have no other choice in the matter then," Sebastian shrugged, "I have never fought a Grim Reaper before. It should be an entertaining experience enough."

"Mommy, she's going to hurt us!" Jack the Ripper tugged on Angelina's hand again, "We need to fight!"

"O-oh," Madame Red seemed to blink out of her daze, "Of course, dear," She said lovingly to the white-haired girl, "I-I'm sorry it had to work out this way, Miss Archer," The noblewoman brought her hand to her head, shaking visibly, "B-but I–!"

"It doesn't matter right now," Kagome slowly began to unsheathe her sword, which was still glowing blue, "Once I purify Jack the Ripper, you will no longer be haunted by grudges and your mind will be clear again."

"B-but you can't!" Angelina suddenly seemed desperate, "I-I've always wanted a girl, and now she's–"

"–She's besieged your mind and is haunting you," Kagome interrupted, repeating herself calmly, "You are not this girl's mother and you can't take away the pain these souls are suffering," She brought her sword in front of her, "But I can."

There was no need for her Noble Phantasm.

A sword would be all that she needed.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I own nothing

This story has received fan art from I Am Anonymous Trash. Here is the link: www . deviantart . c / o / m / i-am-anonymous-trash (delete the spaces and slashes after c and o in com) . Please check it out and support this artist!

* * *

"Let's play!"

Jack the Ripper reached behind her, pulling out one of her many sheathed blades from beneath her tattered black cloak as she handled it with an expertise that a girl with her appearance should not be able to pull off.

"I don't think so, you little brat!"

Kagome paused, but tightened the grip on her sword as Grell growled at Jack the Ripper, looking rather annoyed as he glared at the white-haired being.

"Now, what makes you think you get to have all the fun?" The Grim Reaper eyed Kagome heatedly, causing her brow to twitch, "Interfere with the adults' play time and I'll reap all your souls right now, you little pest!"

"Isn't that what you Death Gods should have done in the first place?" Kagome shouted, "You British Death Gods are nothing but a joke! Allowing all these souls to suffer so long that they became Wraiths of all things!?"

"Oh~" Grell licked his lips, "I do so love that red on your face, Kagsie! I think I want to see more!" A sound that was somewhat familiar sounded in her ears and Kagome reeled back when she saw something that certainly should not exist quite yet.

' _A chainsaw!?'_

The Priestess quickly broke out of her shock and moved her sword into a defensive position, blocking Grell's weapon from slicing into her arm.

"What the hell... is that?" Ciel asked with disbelief from behind her, "Some kind of new weapon?!"

"Interesting," Sebastian stated, "Grim Reapers use tools for harvesting souls. That must be his Death Scythe."

"You're wide open~!"

Kagome sighed, easily feeling the presence of Jack the Ripper quickly approaching from her side with her dagger poised directly for her stomach area, "I thought I requested for your assistance... 'Bassie'!" She simply said, glowing blue as a barrier surrounded her, causing Grell to immediately to jump away before he was purified and for Jack the Ripper to scream out in pain as she was burned before she also retreated.

"Oh, sweetie!" Madame Red gasped as Jack the Ripper landed right in front of her with a severe burn on one of her arms, "T-that is...!"

"Don't worry, Mommy!" Jack the Ripper smiled, her green eyes glowing and Angelina looked even less coherent than before, "We'll rip out her uterus for sure and give it to you as a present!"

"Not going to happen, brat," Grell huffed, revving up his chainsaw, "I'll hack up the both of you! You're not touching Kagsie before I can! I'm dragging her back to the Grim Reaper Dispatch Society with me after this!"

"What the hell is this?" Ciel muttered, inwardly feeling sorry for Kagome, "Sebastian, what are you waiting for?!" He frowned, "Take down that Grim Reaper!"

"As you command, Young Master," Sebastian moved and stood beside Kagome, who was staring at the screaming Grell in disbelief, "What a pity you have caught the attention of such a fool, little Priestess."

"Are you one to say such things?" Kagome retorted, "You're also a fool, you know that?" With that, she was gone from his side before he could say anything back, leaping over the ranting Grell before he even noticed.

"That, I cannot deny," Sebastian smirked, "Grell Sutcliff, you are a Grim Reaper. Your job is to quietly harvest the souls of the dying. And as a butler, your job is to follow your master like a shadow," His smirk disappeared as Grell turned to him and a disgusted look appeared on the Devil's face, "You have violated both of these expectations, and quite frankly, I find it sickening."

"Oh, 'Bassie'," Grell grinned, finding Kagome's nickname quite entertaining, "You wound me! But as lovely as your face is, I can't find it in myself to care right now! Not with _her_ around anyways! Unless..." Grell licked his lips again, "You want to become a threesome~! She might be a virgin, but I'm sure Kagsie can handle the both of us!"

"The little Priestess cannot even handle a dance with a human man," Sebastian retorted with some dark amusement, "Never mind what ever perverse thoughts a being as loathsome as you may have about her."

"You're one to talk," Grell snickered, "You would eat her up the first chance you coul–"

"Less chatting, more killing, Sebastian!" Ciel interrupted, snapping as he found this rather inappropriate talk bothersome on Kagome's behalf, "Now!"

.

.

.

Seriously?

' _Are all they doing is talking back there?'_ Kagome thought, standing in front of Madame Red and Jack the Ripper and staring at them stoically, _'What a useless butler.'_

"Please, don't hurt this child!" Angelina hugged Jack the Ripper close to her, "S-she's done nothing wrong! I-it was all my doing!"

"You don't need to lie to me, Dr. Dalles," Kagome said calmly, "Please, move. Allow me to put those souls out of their misery," She smiled sadly, "You're a doctor, aren't you? Why would you want these children to continue to suffer?"

"No, we aren't suffering!" Jack the Ripper forcibly pulled herself from Angelina's grip, throwing multiple knives in Kagome's direction, who easily deflected them with her sword, "We aren't suffering!"

Jack the Ripper moved forward with an inhuman speed with her dagger, hoping to catch this woman off guard, but Kagome simply caught the white-haired being's arm rather easily, stopping her attack in its tracks, "Ah, no! Mommy!"

"Listen to me," Kagome knelt down, holding on tightly to both of her arms as Jack the Ripper tried to claw out of her grip, "Angelina Dalles is _not_ your mother." Her eyes, once again, began to glow blue.

"M-Mommy isn't Mommy?" Jack the Ripper looked devastated, "But she said she was our Mommy!"

Kagome looked momentarily pained before she placed a hand on Jack the Ripper's white hair, "Surely you would want to move on from this pain you are all suffering?" She asked, eyeing her surroundings, seeing the multitude of souls that Jack the Ripper was made up of.

"Save us!

"Please, save us!"

"Help us!"

"You plan on _killing_ this child?!"

The Priestess did not hear or ignored Madame Red's words, "You can be cleansed by me of your pain here and now," She stated, smiling as she did once at Shippou and Rin as she placed a hand on the being's cheek, "Or eventually meet your end by someone or something else, your suffering be damned for all of eternity."

"W-we..." Jack the Ripper leaned into her hand, "We want– Mommy?!" Her green eyes widened and she blinked when Kagome grit her teeth and glared harshly at Madame Red.

" _What_ are you doing, Dr. Dalles?" Kagome asked, not looking as if she were in pain, even as a large knife stuck out of her side, "Are you not a doctor? Why are you doing this?"

She could vaguely hear shouts of 'Priestess', 'Archer', and 'Kagsie', but completely disregarded them as she stared harshly at the panting red-haired woman, who was still clearly not in her right mind.

"You wouldn't understand even if I told you!" Angelina's hand shook on the knife's handle, "You, able to have a child, is trying to take away the only one I will have–!"

A dry laugh cut her right off.

"Who says that I am able to have a child?" Kagome smoothly pulled the knife from her side, not even wincing in pain as she did so and she briefly smiled at Jack the Ripper when the being blinked at her in concern, "I am a Heroic Spirit, a being frozen in time upon my death and forcibly summoned back into this world, just to be coerced to fight in a ridiculous war."

A silence filled the air.

"So never tell me what I can or cannot understand."


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I own nothing

This story has recieved fan art from I Am Anonymous Trash. Here is the link: www . deviantart . c / o / m / i-am-anonymous-trash (delete the spaces and slashes after c and o in com) . Please check it out and support this artist!

* * *

' _W-what is she... saying?!'_

Ciel took an unconscious step back, staring at Kagome from a distance back with wide eyes as he trembled from the cold, his awakened Magic Circuits, and her stunning words.

' _Is she saying that she... died before?'_ The Phantomhive thought with shock, _'And was somehow brought back from the dead?'_ He brought his hand to his mouth as a sudden nausea hit him, _'She also said this 'Nazuna' girl was also brought back to life,'_ An abrupt anger was rapidly taking over his body, _'Sebastian lied to me!'_

If the dead really could be brought be brought back, then–!

.

.

.

"Do not presume to tell me what I can understand."

Angelina looked just as astonished as Ciel at Kagome's confession as the girl threw the large blood-stained knife out of reach.

"I do not know what your circumstances are," The Priestess eyed the red-haired woman, "But I can only assume you can't have a child born of your body," She swiftly frowned, "But so what? Does Ciel mean nothing to you?! Have you never heard of adoption?! Blood isn't everything!"

Thoughts of a certain Kitsune flew through her mind and a brief pained expression flashed on Kagome's face before it smoothed out to apathy.

' _I'm sorry, Shippou-chan,'_ She thought sadly, _'But I can't return to Japan, not while he is ruling over the Youkai.'_

"I lost my unborn child!" Angelina roared, "My uterus had to be removed! If you didn't have to go through that, then you can never understa–!?"

"Mommy!" Jack the Ripper looked conflicted, finally breaking her silence as Kagome seemed to have enough and chopped a hand against the side of Angelina's neck, "What did you do to Mommy?!"

"She's just unconscious," Kagome answered calmly, placing the woman against the wall, "Now then, Jack the Ripper, are you finally ready to move on?"

"We are scared," Jack the Ripper admitted, "We don't want to die."

"All of you are already dead," Kagome simply stated, "But I can help you move on," The Priestess moved to hug the white-haired being, shocking the little girl, "I know all of you think no one cared, but I do," She smiled when she felt Jack the Ripper shake in her arms, "And in her own way, Angelina Dalles cared for you as well."

"Archer!"

Kagome stiffened, hearing Ciel's voice call out her Servant name and she glanced up, blinking when she spotted Sebastian standing in front of her, having caught Grell's chainsaw with his gloved hands before it sliced into her.

"What are you doing, Bassie?!"

Sebastian scowled, annoyed that Kagome's revelation had caught him off guard enough that the Grim Reaper had managed to move past him, though he had come back to himself quickly enough, "I could ask the same, Grell Sutcliff."

"Aren't you even more interested in Kagsie now~?" Grell smirked, "Don't worry! I wasn't planning on killing her! Just a few slices here and there and we'll get to see some of her Cinematic Record~!"

' _Maybe the butler isn't so hopeless after all,'_ Kagome thought, turning back to Jack the Ripper as Sebastian managed to kick Grell back a safe distance away for the time being, _'I better get this finished before he ends up as useless as I think he is.'_

"You really care about us?" Jack the Ripper's voice was a hesitant whisper, "Even though we killed those women?"

"Yes," Kagome's hug grew tighter and she began to glow again, "Each and every one of you were victims in this era, and for that, I am so sorry," She frowned, making sure that Jack the Ripper could not see it, _'That the British Death Gods are so incompetent at their jobs... so much so that all of you became Wraiths,'_ The same glow started to surround Jack the Ripper, "I will pray for each and every one of your souls."

"That will be a lot of praying," Jack the Ripper moved back so she could give Kagome one last smile, "Please, say goodbye to Mommy for us." And with that, the amalgamation of souls disappeared in an intense glimmer of blue light and the sound of metal hitting the ground caught Kagome's attention.

A lone weapon.

' _One of Jack the Ripper's daggers,'_ The Miko picked up the blade and a jolt from the Shikon hit her as soon as she touched it, _'A future Noble Phantasm,'_ Kagome sighed, _'Maria the Ripper. Even after that, Jack the Ripper really will be recorded by the Throne of Heroes and_ _will_ _be able to be summoned as a_ _n Assassin-class_ _Servant in the future.'_

What a sad fate.

' _Now then,'_ Kagome glanced back, _'Should I even bother helping that Devil butler?,'_ She put her hand to her side where Madame Red had stabbed her, having ignored the bleeding injury until now, _'She completely avoided anything vital and it was shallow,'_ She looked to Angelina's unconscious form, her eyes softening a bit, _'Perhaps she wasn't so out of her mind as I originally thought?'_

Well...

' _Maybe kicking Grell around will make me feel better about this whole Jack the Ripper ordeal,'_ Kagome thought, grabbing her sword, _'Compared to the Japanese Shinigami, these British Death Gods are pathetic!'_

"Are you all right, Archer?" Ciel demanded as Kagome stepped up to him, "Did Madame Red hit anything vital?" He asked, eyeing the blood dripping down from her side.

"No," Kagome smiled at his concern, "Now that Jack the Ripper and her grudges are purified, Dr. Dalles should be in her right mind again once she wakes up," She glanced up where Sebastian and Grell had taken their fight up to the top of the nearest building, "Please, keep this safe for me."

"W-what...?" Ciel took Jack the Ripper's dagger into his hands before he glared deeply, "I order you to tell me what the hell you were talking about before," He stared at her expectantly as she blinked, "About being brought back to life and about being forced to fight in a war."

"After we defeat Grell," Kagome sighed, "Even if I refuse, you will just order Sebastian to go find information about it, won't you?"

"Yes, I will," Ciel huffed, "It's just best to tell us yourself," He gestured with his head up to the rooftop, "Now go. I will look after Madame Red. If what you say is true about her state of mind during all of this, then I will consider her not responsible."

Kagome smiled again, patting Ciel's head, leaping away and upwards before he could swipe her arm away.

"Oh, Kagsie~! Finally joining the party?"

"You're lucky I don't feel like wasting my precious Mana on you," Kagome simply replied, pointing her weapon at Grell, "Or using one of my more powerful swords – otherwise, this fight would be over in an instant."

"Oh, you're so cold and that makes me so hot~!" Grell wiggled in an obscene way, "I may consider myself a woman, but alas, my body is that of a male! So in that case, why don't you bear my children?"

Kagome suddenly began to choke on her own saliva and almost dropped her sword in shock at those rather familiar words.

' _Miroku-sama.'_

"Stop that," Sebastian growled, "It is revolting to even think about it."

"Even if I could have children," Kagome twitched, pushing away the thought of her former companion and brother figure out of her mind for now, "I am a Priestess. I certainly could not have one with a Death God or a Devil and you're both idiots if you think I could."

"Don't know if we don't try~" Grell revved up his Death Scythe, "So let's get started, shall we?" The redhead Grim Reaper quickly moved forward with his chainsaw in front of him.

"Uhh, yes, I do," Kagome dryly replied, "Even if my body wasn't frozen in this state," She easily dodged his attempt to slice her arm, "My body would just purify any inhuman bodily fluids before I could conceive."

"How surprising, little Priestess," Sebastian smirked, throwing out a kick, though Grell ducked out of the way, "That you can talk about seminal fluid without getting flustered."

"Because I don't want you two getting some insane ideas about me," Kagome huffed, her cheeks now flushing red, "Though I doubt it's any use trying to talk any sense into him." She muttered, looking at Grell.

"And you think Bassie won't try?" Grell snickered, his eyes looking as if they were glowing in the moonlight, "I still want to see your Cinematic Record, Kagsie~!" And with a speed that surprised the both of them, Grell was in front of Kagome before she could bring up her sword in a defensive position.

However, to both the Priestess and the Grim Reaper's shock, the chainsaw jammed.

"There was one technique that I absolutely did not want to use," Sebastian let out a breath, "That was my finest tailcoat. It was made out of the highest-quality Yorkshire wool," The Devil raised a brow as Grell attempted to pull the coat from his Death Scythe while Kagome stared blankly, "Wool is a very tricky fabric. Once it becomes caught in something, it is exceedingly difficult to remove."

Kagome snapped out of her bewilderment, _'I might actually have to thank that Devil bastard for sacrificing his coat for me,'_ She thought, _'It probably cost a lot,'_ She cracked her knuckles, "This is for bad-mouthing Nazuna-chan!" She punched Grell right in his face, knocking him off the roof as he screamed out a pathetic 'Kagsie' in return.

"Little Priestess," Sebastian picked up Grell's Death Scythe, pulling out his tailcoat, "You can't kill a Grim Reaper with bare fists alone," He said as the two leapt off the roof in front of Ciel, "Perhaps I'll just try this."

"I'm done with him," Kagome turned away, not wanting to hear any more of the Grim Reaper's innuendos, "Do what you want."

"You heard the little Priestess," Sebastian slammed his foot into Grell's face, revving up the chainsaw, "I shall kill you with this cherished little toy of yours."

"Don't kill me!" Grell screamed, "I can tell you who killed the kid's parents!"

Sebastian smiled in return, "So sorry." He brought the chainsaw high over his head, ready to behead Grell as he wanted to do the first day the other male had laid eyes on the Priestess.

Kagome stiffened, glancing upwards as yet another inhuman presence hit her, _'Another Death God?!'_ She thought with disbelief, watching with wide blue eyes as the chainsaw was intercepted by a long metal rod before it could slice into Grell.

Sebastian let out a noise and Ciel gasped as the two looked up just moments after Kagome did, only to see a lone male figure standing on the smoke stack of a nearby building.

"I apologize for interrupting."


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

"I apologize for interrupting."

Kagome narrowed her eyes at the new Death God, slowly slipping her hand down to her pocket to grab another sealing Ofuda, _'Maybe just showing them a stronger sword will make them leave.'_

Unfortunately, the sword she had in mind drained a lot of Mana from her if she were to actually use it, but these British Death Gods certainly had not made a first good impression on her.

"Let me introduce myself," The Grim Reaper stated, "I am William T. Spears, an administrator at the Grim Reaper Dispatch Society," His glasses flashed eerily, "I have come to retrieve that Grim Reaper there."

"William! Oh, William!" Grell smiled through his blood and bruises, "Did you come to save me–!" He let out a pained groan as his face was smashed right back into the ground as William leapt off the smoke stack and landed on the back of his head.

"Attention Grim Reaper Sutcliff," William opened a book, "You have violated several regulations. First, you killed people not on the 'to-die' list. Second, you used a Death Scythe that had been modified without authorization. Third, you offered someone strictly classified information in regarding of the identity of his relatives' murderer. And finally, you attacked a human who possesses holy energy."

Kagome blinked, pulling her hand out of her pocket when it became clear that this William T. Spears was not here to fight, _'_ _An administrator, hmm?'_ Her jaw clenched, _'I might have a bone to pick with this one.'_

The book in William's hand disappeared and he stepped off Grell's head to step in front of Sebastian, "I apologize for all the trouble this wretch has caused," He dug into his suit jacket with his Death Scythe, "Here, please accept my card."

Sebastian took it with no enthusiasm and no expression to his face.

"Honestly, I never thought I would see the day when I had to bow my head to Devil scum like you," William looked irritated, "This is a disgrace to all Grim Reapers."

"You're an even bigger disgrace than Grell."

The two males glanced up as Kagome moved forward until she was standing beside Sebastian, "I'll be taking this," She said, grabbing the card from Sebastian's fingers, "You're an administrator at this Dispatch Society – in other words, you're one of the leaders of these British Death Gods, right?"

William eyed the girl, not quite sure if he wanted to be this close to her since he could feel her holy energy began to rise. He let out a noise when Kagome moved quickly enough to catch him guard as she grabbed his tie and forcibly pulled his face down closer to hers.

"If there's one thing I can't stand," The smile on Kagome's face seemed serene, but it was rather obvious it had a sinister underlying to it, "It's inept or incompetent leaders. Just how useless is this Dispatch Society of yours if you leave souls so long that they become Wraiths?"

William looked a bit uncomfortable as the girl continued to force him to bend to her meagre height and even more so when she continued on.

"And those Wraiths you British Death Gods did not reap turned into a mass of hatred, grudges, and eventually a body formed out of it," Kagome suddenly glared, "If you had just done your damn jobs, then Jack the Ripper would have never existed and those murdered prostitutes would still be alive!"

"We are short-staffed," William grabbed onto Kagome's hand, which was gripping his tie almost to the point of choking him, "We simply cannot keep up with every soul that needs to be reaped," He removed her hand from his tie, standing to his full height, "However..."

"Oh, Will! You can't mean that, can you?" Grell's excited voice came from the ground, "If you fight with me, William, then I'm positive we'll be able to drag Kagsie back to the Dispatch Society without a problem.

It was with those words that had Kagome quickly digging into her pocket again, pulling out the sealing Ofuda that she knew contained the sword that could simply blast them away in one swung. The Ofuda glowed and a different sword was in her hand.

Both Sebastian and William tensed as soon as Kagome pulled out a new blade, only this one, unlike her previous blade, as they both could sense, contained a soul.

"Do not jest, Grell Sutcliff," William retorted, never taking his eyes away from that sword, "Should we take this Priestess back to the Dispatch Society, it will only cause an uproar and no work will ever get done."

"At least you're sane," Kagome muttered to herself, "But you and your face pisses me off," She huffed, but then smirked, "So if I ever see you again and you're the same incompetent idiot I see now, then I'm sure you know what this sword could do to you."

William eyed the sword with the golden hilt, "It possesses sentience," He stated, "I would be wiped off this earth completely. No repentance for my sin, no going to heaven or hell, or even reincarnation," The Grim Reaper said stoically, "I will completely cease to exist in all shapes or forms."

"Good, I'm glad you understand what this sword and I can accomplish together." Kagome smiled, unexpectedly flicking out her arm and William had no time to dodge when the blade of her sword knocked off his glasses.

The Grim Reaper went to scramble for them, not wanting to be so blind in front of these two, but he simply sighed when Kagome immediately crushed them under her boot.

"That was for Jack the Ripper," Kagome said with a glare, "Perhaps you will learn from this encounter and do your damn job without any complaints!"

William said nothing, turning around and eyeing the ground for colours, "Now, come with me, Grell," He said as soon as he spotted a large mass of red that had to be Grell's hair, "We're leaving." He pulled the other Grim Reaper by said hair as Grell let out pitiful moans of pain.

Sebastian quickly threw the chainsaw in William's direction, who simply caught it easily with a lone finger, "I'll assume you want that, yes?" The Devil smiled.

"Yes, thank you," William allowed it to fall on Grell, "Now, if you will please excuse us." He continued to walk ahead with his Death Scythe in front of him so he would not run into anything.

"And don't forget I have your card!" Kagome called out, "I'll be keeping an eye out for you," She sighed, _'And I wasted another sealing Ofuda tonight. There better be food later.'_

"Is that Mi–" Sebastian began, but stopped himself when Kagome pointed her sword at him.

"Don't say his name, Devil," Kagome warned, "It is unworthy of your lips." And with that, she moved back to Ciel, who was kneeling over Madame Red's unconscious body.

' _To have such a powerful weapon and not use it?'_ Sebastian's brow rose as he recalled what he knew about her legend, _'And that particular sword certainly was not a part of it.'_

Kagome bit the side of her cheek, picking up Sebastian's ruined tailcoat, "I hate to admit this, but it does look like I owe you one," She glanced over, seeing Sebastian smirk and his eyes glow red, "Anything physical is off the table. What do you want?"

"I'm sure I can think of something," The butler smiled, "But rest assured, I will collect upon this debt, little Priestess."

"So then," Ciel stood up, staring at Kagome expectantly, "Tell me everything!" He ordered, "The case is solved."

"First, we should go back to your townhouse," Kagome glanced around, "I would to really like to eat." She sighed.

"You eat too much," Ciel said flatly, "And yet you're still a tiny slip of a girl."

"Still taller than you," Kagome retorted with a smile, "Besides, food equals Mana and I need to replenish anything I may have used tonight."

Ciel gestured to Sebastian, who then nodded and picked up the unconscious Angelina, "And make sure to call the Undertaker later," The Phantomhive said, "He can deal with the murdered prostitute tonight."

"I can tell you this much right now," Kagome stood in front of Ciel as she placed a hand on her heart, "My Servant name and class is Archer," She said as Ciel paid her full attention, "My true name is Kagome Higurashi."

The boy blinked as his butler hid his lustful smirk, "Kagome," Ciel repeated, "Kagome, you will tell me everything about yourself."

Not everything, but...

"I'll start by telling you about the Holy Grail War."


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Unfortunately, not much was really made up for the Second Holy Grail, so I had to make up stuff for it

* * *

"Holy Grail War?"

Kagome chewed on a biscuit, vaguely wondering if it was a mistake to tell Ciel about the Holy Grail War, but she knew he would only order Sebastian to find information on it, and as he said before, it was just better to tell them about it herself.

"And before you try to stall us in telling about it, Madame Red is fine," Ciel could easily see her hesitation, "She is currently resting in one of the guest rooms. And Sebastian already contacted the Undertaker about the murdered prostitute, Mary Kelly."

"Have everything covered, ne?" Kagome smiled, finishing up her biscuit, "I guess I might as well get this over with," She sighed, not liking to recall anything about that foolish war that she had been forced to participate in, "The Holy Grail War is a ritual held in Fuyuki City, Japan where Seven Mages summon seven Servants in order to win the Holy Grail, which is said to be an omnipotent wish-granting cup."

"Wish-granting?" Ciel's visible eye slightly widened, "This 'Holy Grail' can grant any wish?" He asked, not bothering to hide his interest, though the Phantomhive could only glare at his butler when he let out a snicker.

"Don't be fooled," Kagome stared at Ciel intently, wanting to get her point across, "I'm sure a boy as smart as yourself must know this much," Her face hardened, "Wishes are a thing that don't exist – not without giving up something equal in exchange at least. And they usually just end up creating negative consequences in the end."

"Of course I know that!" Ciel stated defensively, bristling when Kagome simply peered at him with rather intense blue eyes, "A wish is nothing more than more than a child's fairy tale."

"Anyways, this ritual was originally meant to recover a lost magic called Heaven's Feel, but that fact seemed to be lost in the last Holy Grail War, which was the second one to be held, and just ended up as a mere bloodbath," Kagome continued, "Seven Servants are summoned to the world in order to fight against one another and protect the Master who summoned them."

"You said something about Servant name and class?" Sebastian pointed out, "That you are Archer? Is there any particular meaning to that?"

"Yes, Servants can be divided into different classes and the ones that currently compete in the Holy Grail War are as follows: Saber, Archer, Lancer, Rider, Caster, Assassin, and Berserker," Kagome stated, "The way Heroic Spirits are split up into each class is usually determined by what main weapon they used during their life. Of course, it's possible for a single Heroic Spirit to qualify for different classes."

"And what exactly is a Heroic Spirit?" Ciel asked with a raised brow, "You keep referring to yourself as one."

"A Heroic Spirit is a hero from the past that managed to achieve great deeds during their lifetime and have managed to become famous after their death," Kagome bit the inside of her cheek, not wanting to recall her final death either, "They are then 'recorded' in the Throne of Heroes after their death and not reaped by any Death God or Grim Reaper as a normal person would be."

"Are you really famous?" Ciel asked, almost snidely, "I can't say I have ever heard of any 'Kagome Higurashi' before."

"And I wouldn't expect you to," Kagome waved off, "My legend is mostly known in eastern Asia. I certainly don't expect it to have spread all the way to western Europe."

"Young Master, I can assure you that this Priestess is most certainly famous," Sebastian smirked when Kagome rolled her eyes, "She is also known as the legendary Shikon no Miko."

"As I was saying, I was summoned as an Archer by a Mage family called the Tohsakas," Kagome briefly shut her eyes, "Why they went through all the trouble of summoning _me_ is beyond my wildest guess."

"Why would you say that?" Ciel looked at her inquisitively, "You do seem quite powerful in your own right." He admitted.

"Because a catalyst is needed to summon a specific Heroic Spirit, a personal item that they owned in life," Kagome looked grim, "And I know that all of my personal items were being guarded heavily by a certain someone."

She didn't want to think about _him_ either.

"Two Mages, a brother and sister named Tohsaka Yukio and Tohsaka Mei, were originally going to be a joint effort, but Tohsaka Mei was caught by this someone and was captured and tortured to death," Kagome appeared almost pained, "Somehow, she managed to smuggle out a single arrow of mine through a Familiar and had it delivered it to her brother."

"Who is this 'someone'?" Ciel swallowed unconsciously at the thought of this certain 'someone', especially when Kagome's eyes darkened visibly.

Sebastian stared at her as if he already knew, which she didn't doubt.

"Someone you don't want to cross," She murmured, and then ignored the question, "Because of that arrow and my main weapon, I was summoned in the Archer class, though I do qualify for a few other classes."

"And those would be?" Ciel asked, "You used a sword before, so I assume it's this Saber class?"

Kagome abruptly laughed, "No! I definitely do not!" She had never even thought of that before, "I died more times than I could count just to learn how to wield a sword effectively."

Ciel stiffened, about to open his mouth to ask about revival, but Kagome seeing that, quickly cut him off before he could.

"As a Priestess, I can be summoned as a Caster," Kagome changed the topic, but then looked reluctant, "And another certain class."

"That would be?" Sebastian grinned at her discomfort and it only widened when she glared at him, "Why so hesitant to say, little Priestess?"

"Because it's extremely unlikely for me to ever be summoned in this class," Kagome huffed, "And something very irregular would have to happen to the Holy Grail War for it to happen."

"Just spit it out," Ciel ordered, "It's not like this information is going to leave this room." He said with a sigh.

"I can be summoned as a Ruler," Kagome looked away, "And before you ask, there are other classes of Servants that should not be summoned in a normal Holy Grail War – Ruler being one of them."

"Ruler?" The Phantomhive blinked, "What does that mean exactly?" He could not even hazard a guess as to what that meant.

"It doesn't matter," Kagome hid her wince of pain as the Shikon gave her a shocking jolt, _'No, I won't say anything about that,'_ She thought firmly, _'It's not me who qualifies for 'that' class, but you,'_ She grit her teeth, _'And only if you ever get control of my body, which won't ever happen.'_

The Shikon settled far too quickly for her liking.

"Right," Ciel reminded himself he would ask at a different time (perhaps when he had her full trust) what a 'Ruler' was, "So, who were the other Heroic Spirits summoned?"

Kagome looked taken back, not expecting for Ciel to want the finer details of the Holy Grail War, "Well, seeing as I didn't want to participate, I only interacted with two other Servants, one of which I was forced to kill under a Command Seal. I killed another on the very first night I was summoned entirely on my volition."

' _She did say something about Command Seals earlier,'_ Sebastian thought, glancing over to Ciel, _'And how my Young Master won't receive any.'_

It must be something that was only given out during a Holy Grail War then.

"Caster was the first Servant I killed," Kagome bit into another biscuit with force, "His True Name was Archimedes. There was no other choice but to kill him and incapacitate his Master on the first night."

"Archimedes?!" Ciel gaped, "As in the Greek mathematician?! What could a mere mathematician even do to require such a reaction?"

"He was more than just a mathematician," Kagome replied, "He was a genius in many fields, but this is why I had to take him out," She finished her biscuit and leaned on an arm, "I could tell right away that Archimedes loathed humanity. He thought this because he believed humans were too 'emotional' and not 'logical' enough, or so he said to me before I finished him off. I had to kill him before he could finalize any plans that even I couldn't prevent."

"So, who were the two other Servants you interacted with?" Sebastian asked, seeing that Ciel was stunned by the fact that a Heroic Spirit with a name he actually recognized had participated in this so-called war.

"Saber and Lancer," Kagome answered, "Saber's True Name was Charlemagne," She smiled, "I suppose he was the only one I could stand to be around during the Holy Grail War."

"Charlemagne?! As in the Twelve Paladins of Charlemagne?!" Ciel looked at her in disbelief, "From the Song of Roland?"

"Yes," Kagome looked amused, "Though there was something not quite... _right_ with his summoning, as far as I could see," She shrugged, "But we actually talked during the Holy Grail and I saw no need to kill him. He even said to me that he wouldn't fight me, unless ordered by the Command Seals."

"And why didn't he want to fight you?" Ciel asked with interest, "Isn't the whole purpose behind this war is to fight?"

"Heroic Spirits have their own ideals, which is why some Masters and Servants simply can't get along," Kagome stated, "I suppose Charlemagne's reasoning could be called noble to some, though it was offensive to me at first. He didn't want to fight me just because I am a woman and that chivalry should always win out, even during a Holy Grail War."

"Tch," Ciel almost rolled his own eyes, "An enemy is an enemy, whether or not they happen to be female."

"Exactly," Kagome agreed, "But during our talks, behind both of our Masters' backs, I did become fond of Charlemagne. Like me, he had no desire for the Holy Grail. Unfortunately, he must have been killed by another Servant during the last days of the Holy Grail War. I'm not even sure what Servant killed him," She admitted, "I was a rather disobedient Servant myself and my Master had used all of his Command Seals by the time the ending was near, so I didn't bother to engage in any further battles after I killed Lancer."

"Who was Lancer?" Ciel asked, now clearly absorbed in her story, "What was his True Name?"

However, he was taken back when Kagome suddenly squeezed her last biscuit, crushing her last morsel of food as a very irritated expression appeared on her face.

"He is one of two reasons why I can't stand inept leaders," Kagome's brow twitched, "I do believe he thought he was God's gift to all women and every time we encountered each other during the Holy Grail War, which was far too often, the idiot actually pestered me to marry him."

"That is..." Ciel started, but unconsciously moved as far back as he could in his chair when Kagome glared at him, just daring him to say what was on his mind, "...Foolish." He finished, almost lamely.

"Right?!" Kagome tapped her fingers against the table harshly, "If I ever somehow see that idiot again, I will shoot an arrow right through his throat before he can even say a word!"

"And who is he to get such a response from you, little Priestess?" Sebastian asked, smiling in amusement when he could practically feel the anger and annoyance coming off the girl in waves.

The moment she uttered Lancer's name, Ciel internally promised himself one thing, even after the surprise of hearing this male's name, which he was very, _very_ familiar with as in his childhood, his father used to read to him about the Fenian Cycle quite often.

"His name was Fionn mac Cumhaill."


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

Well...

' _I won't ever tell her,'_ Ciel thought to himself, seeing Kagome continue to tap the table angrily, so much so that a dent was beginning to appear underneath her strength as a Heroic Spirit, _'That I happened to name Finny after Fionn mac Cumhaill.'_

Still, it was pretty hard to believe that Fionn mac Cumhaill was an actual person who had been alive at one point, and not just a figure of Celtic mythology.

"Anyways, my Master saw an opportunity when it was clear that Lancer would not leave me alone," Kagome sighed, "He used a Command Seal on me to kill Lancer the next time we met, and I did so with a single arrow shot directly into his heart. He was the second and last Servant I killed."

"Fionn mac Cumhaill died so easily?" Ciel asked with a bit of reluctance, "Wasn't he the leader of the Knights of Fianna?"

"True," Kagome shrugged, "Other than his rotten personality and his arrogance when it comes to women, he was a strong and capable warrior, but a Servant does have two weak spots," She stated, "The heart is one of them because it is directly connected to a Servant's Spiritual Core, which contains a Heroic Spirit's true being. If this Spiritual Core is destroyed, it results in a Servant's death."

"But a single arrow..." Ciel muttered, a bit disappointed that Fionn mac Cumhail could not withstand such a low-level attack.

"Try not to underestimate my Noble Phantasm," Kagome looked annoyed again, causing Ciel to stiffen slightly when she glared at him, "It is a lot more powerful than it appears to be."

"Noble Phantasm?" Sebastian questioned, "I assume that is the name of the main weapon that Heroic Spirits carry?" He asked.

"Yes, sort of," Kagome looked sullenly down at her crushed biscuit, "Since the main weapon of a Heroic Spirit can usually be used to identify them, the most powerful attack by a Servant was then named a 'Noble Phantasm'."

"What is your Noble Phantasm then?" Ciel asked, a bit curious, "I assume it must be a bow of sorts since you're in the Archer class?"

"Despite what the name implies, any Heroic Spirit who is efficient in projectile weapons can be placed in the Archer class," Kagome said with a smile, "This can even include firearms, so an Archer doesn't even have to have knowledge of archery itself. As for my own Noble Phantasm, I doubt I will be using it often now, so it doesn't matter what it's name is."

Ciel frowned, ready to give the girl an order, but one look from Kagome, just daring him to do it, had him hesitating and he simply let out a frustrated noise instead, "Tch. So, what were the True Names of the other Servants?"

"Why do you even want to know? I didn't interact with any of these Servants," Kagome let out a breath at the Phantomhive's waiting look, "Well, no harm in telling you, I suppose. Rider was Georgios, or better known as Saint George. Assassin was Hassan-i-Sabbah, and Berserker was Asterios, the Minotaur who stalks the Labyrinth in Crete. They must have killed each other and all of the Masters while I refused to participate any further in the Holy Grail War."

It's not like she would ever see these Servants again.

A shock from the Shikon and a brief flash of a blond male whose face she was certainly not fond of crossed her mind, _'You're joking,'_ She thought with some disbelief as Ciel looked almost thoughtful at the identities of the other Servants, _'Some Mage is going to summon that idiot Lancer again for the Third Holy Grail War?!'_

Though, considering her current situation, she knew it was extremely unlikely for her to be summoned for the next Holy Grail War, so she doubted that she would see Fionn mac Cumhaill again unless she went back to Japan when said war was actually taking place.

"Are you satisfied?" Kagome asked, "There really isn't much more to say about the Holy Grail War, other than the fact no one won and everyone, Masters and Servants, except for me, ended up dead," The Priestess stated, "I would really like to replenish whatever Mana I can, so unless you're prepared for me to eat all the food in this townhouse, sleep is the next best thing."

"Just tell me this first," Ciel sat forward in his chair, "You said before there are other ways to transfer Mana, so what are they? Perhaps I can provide you with whatever you need if I am able to."

Kagome blinked, looking taken back by his offer, "How kind of you," She said sincerely, causing the boy to huff, cross his arms, and look away, "But there's nothing you can do until your Magic Circuits are fully active, which will probably take until tomorrow night. I will tell what you can do then, all right?"

"Fine," Ciel kept his eye on the wall, unable to stare at the soft look she was giving him, "I am satisfied enough for now," He said, gesturing to his butler, "Sebastian, show Kagome to one of the guest rooms."

"As you wish, Young Master," Sebastian bowed lightly, "I will prepare your room as well," He understood the look Ciel was giving him, which was that he wanted to speak with Kagome out of the room, "Wait here until I am finished."

Kagome's brow rose, standing and completely ignoring Sebastian's arm when he offered it, "Good night, Ciel," She said with a smile before it slowly disappeared, "I wouldn't bother to ask your butler anything about the Third Holy Grail War," She stated, causing to Ciel to glance at her shock, "It won't happen for another fifty years or so."

With that, she left the boy in his thoughts as she followed Sebastian to her guest room.

"Aren't you interesting, little Priestess?" Sebastian smirked as Kagome stared at his back in irritation, staying a little distance away from the Devil, "How did you know that the Young Master was going to ask me to research more about this Holy Grail War?"

"He may put up a strong front, but it's pretty clear that Ciel went through something horrific," Kagome answered with some agitation in her voice, "Especially if he managed to summon _you_. Just what did he have to sacrifice? He would probably throw you away in an instant if he could get back what he sacrificed with a wish."

"I am afraid that is secret," Sebastian's fangs showed in his proceeding smile, "Now tell me, why exactly are you running away from the current Inu no Taisho?" He changed the topic in order to distract her.

And judging by the look that instantly appeared on her face, it worked as planned.

"Oh, you picked up on that?" Kagome's smile was now bitter, "Not as useless as you look, I guess. You're right, I am running away from Sesshoumaru when I would normally be running towards him."

"I cannot blame you," Sebastian relished in her expression, "He is, after all, a _dog_. Did you grow weary of trying to train an untamable beast?"

He was not surprised to find himself suddenly against the wall with a glowing hand at his throat.

"Try not to insult Sesshoumaru," Kagome warned, "You may be a Devil, but when it comes down to it, you're not all that high on the food chain," She smirked, "Sesshoumaru could take you down without even breaking a sweat. I can do so with a single finger. Hell, even the Church's top Executors can kill you with relative ease, and they are humans, even if they are Mages."

"Avoiding my question?" Sebastian did not appear to be affected by her words, finding himself excited with her powers so near that it made his mouth water, "You came to Britain all the way from Japan, running away from the Dog General. What did he do to you that you would go to such lengths?"

Kagome retreated, "He did do something to me – something that would be unforgivable to most people," She murmured, "But I can't look back. I need to keep moving forward, otherwise..."

Sebastian waited for her to finish, but she said nothing more, looking lost in her thoughts, so he brought up another topic that might get her to show him that delicious expression once again, "Who is Nazuna?"

The Priestess jumped at the name, but the expression he had hoped for did not appear, "Nazuna was a weak girl who was terrified of Youkai," Kagome smiled wistfully, "So, to get stronger, she begged one of the last two remaining Taijiya to train her, and the Taijiya finally agreed."

"Ah, yes, the female Demon Exterminator," Sebastian could not remember her name, nor did he care to remember it, "Now, I thought their teachings were only passed down through their family."

"There were only two Taijiya left at that time, and Sango did not want to her family's teachings to go extinct, so she made an exception for Nazuna," Kagome looked melancholic, "During this time, I was away and Sango told Nazuna of our stories, and for whatever reason, a reason that Nazuna never told me, even before she died for a second and final time, she seemed to have fallen in love with me."

"So, you prefer females over males?" Sebastian smirked again, "I suppose it explains a lot."

"Love is love, and gender should not matter if one truly loves another," Kagome rolled her eyes at Sebastian's assumption, "But no, I did not love Nazuna like she did me. I guess I was just her platonic partner?"

"And yet you led her to her death, not once, but twice," Sebastian grinned, "Your human 'love' simply astounds me."

Kagome let out an impressive growl, "I was involved in another war, not the Holy Grail War or the war against Naraku, but one that resulted in the deaths of many, both strangers and friends. This is where I lost faith in Sesshoumaru and refused to be revived by either the Shikon no Tama or..." She cut herself off, not sure if she wanted to say anything about Tenseiga in front of Sebastian, "I have no idea how long I resisted, it could have been seconds, days, weeks, even years before the Throne of Heroes took me."

"Interesting," Sebastian murmured, preparing himself to do a lot more research as Ciel would no doubt ask him to do, "Well, little Priestess, here is your room," He stopped at a door, bowing lightly, "Do get some sleep. It's most likely that we will be meeting up with the Undertaker tomorrow to deal with that murdered prostitute."

Kagome said nothing, simply stepping into the room and slamming the door shut in Sebastian's face, _'I'll probably need to seal the room off so Sebastian doesn't come sneaking in here later.'_ She thought, pulling out two spiritually-charged Ofuda from her pockets to place one on the window and one on the door before she glanced at the large bed.

Sleep sounded nice.

~00~

"Milord!"

Cold golden eyes glanced down, rather annoyed by the voice already, "What is it?" He asked, "Do not waste this one's time, or I will kill you."

"Your spies in Europe have felt her use her powers," Jaken cowered, giving a sad sight as his human concealment spell gave him a rather short height and sickly green-tinged skin. The sight was even more pathetic as Jaken grovelled on all fours with his head bowed all the way down, "The Miko is in Britain."

Sesshoumaru's expression did not change, but Jaken could tell that the Taiyoukai was satisfied with the news as his gold eyes narrowed, "Then we have no choice," Sesshoumaru stated, "Tell the Kitsune we are going to Britain."

"Yes, Milord!" Jaken moved as quick as could from the room with his awkward body, leaving the white-haired male to stare out the window.

' _Miko.'_

Even if he had to drag her back unwillingly by force, then so be it.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I own nothing

If reviews remain relatively consistent, updates will be as per usual

* * *

"You're eating again."

The statement had Kagome looking across from her where Ciel was seated in the carriage and then she glanced down at the scone she was currently chewing on, "You're observant," She retorted teasingly, earning a glare from the boy, "As a Servant, I can never get full. As I said before, food is Mana for me."

"You're going to eat me out of house and home if you keep this up," Ciel sighed, peering at her out of the corner of his uncovered eye, "How is your wound?" He asked, trying to make his voice sound bored.

Kagome blinked, as if confused for a second before remembering the stab wound she received from Madame Red that she had wrapped the previous night before the explanation about the Holy Grail War, "To me, it's barely more than a scratch," She waved off, smiling at the supposed concern, "It should be completely closed in a day or two."

"Hn," Ciel glanced out the window of the carriage, "We're meeting the Undertaker at the cemetery where I had Mary Kelly buried," He said, "If need be, you may need to make him laugh again."

"Not a problem," Kagome's smile widened, "It's very kind of you, to give her a grave and even a tombstone," She stated, "Of course, if you decided not to, I would have just dug up a grave for her with my own two hands," The Priestess suddenly looked grim, "I have already dug countless graves anyway. It's nothing new for me."

The Phantomhive said nothing in response, seeing that Kagome was thinking about an undoubtedly bleak past that was comparable or even worse than his own.

The solemn expression quickly disappeared and Ciel internally marvelled at how optimistic she actually was, "How is your body?" Kagome asked him the same question, "Are you still numb? Your Magic Circuits should be fully awakened by tonight."

"The numbness is almost gone and I feel no more pain," Ciel answered, "Tell me, what sort of magic will I be able to use?"

"I won't know until I can examine your Magic Circuits when they are active," Kagome shrugged, "It could be anything from Healing to Projection to Elemental."

Ciel looked thoughtful for a moment, opening his mouth to say something, but was interrupted when the carriage stopped and Sebastian's face appeared in the window before he opened the door.

"Young Master, we have arrived," Sebastian bowed his head, looking over to a place where Ciel and Kagome could not see from their position, "It would seem the Undertaker is already here."

"Here we go," Ciel murmured, breathing in deeply to prepare himself to deal with the unorthodox male, "Hopefully, he won't bother with the minor details this time around." He got out of the carriage with Sebastian's aid.

Kagome followed suit, completely ignoring Sebastian's hand to help her down as she leapt out, causing the butler to sigh loudly at her unlady-like behaviour.

"Ah, I see you brought her as long as well."

The trio looked up to see the Undertaker was grinning quite widely, but it was what was in his arms that caught Kagome's full attention.

It was a large jar of his bone-shaped biscuits.

The Priestess immediately felt her mouth water, having finished her scone, _'I have become a total glutton,'_ She thought, unconsciously shaking her head at herself, _'How sad.'_

"Help yourself, M'dear," The Undertaker saw where her eyes were and offered her the jar as his grin only stretched more, "I did make them especially for you, after all." He said casually.

"Really?!" Kagome's eyes sparkled, not even hearing the 'tsk' from Ciel and the noise of discontent from Sebastian, "I can have them all?" She grabbed the jar without the confirmation, plunging a hand into it and shoving a biscuit into her mouth.

The Undertaker cackled as Kagome wiggled in delight before turning to Ciel, "Follow me," He gestured, "If you want to see the grave."

Ciel nodded, following the Undertaker with Sebastian beside him as Kagome trailed behind them, clearly enamoured with her snack.

"A truly noble act," The Undertaker stated once they reached Mary Kelly's grave spot, "Hiring me to pretty her up and even erecting a gravestone on her behalf."

"This is not noble at all," Ciel retorted, "The noble thing to do would have been to save her, and I could have, if I put her life first, but I didn't. To me, catching Jack the Ripper was more important."

"Do you regret your actions?" The Undertaker asked curiously, causing the Phantomhive to glare him at him.

"Of course not!" Ciel frowned deeply, "Jack the Ripper is gone and I have done exactly as Her Majesty ordered."

"Victoria, eh?" The Undertaker replied, "I don't much like her. She just sits back and watches while you do all her dirty work."

' _Queen Victoria,'_ Kagome wondered, watching as Ciel and the Undertaker continued to exchange words, which seemed to rile Ciel up even more, _'She's most certainly famous enough to become a Heroic Spirit once she passes,'_ The Priestess thought, _'I wonder what class of Servant she would be qualified for?'_

Well, she would know if she ever managed to see the Queen for herself.

"These biscuits are much better than the ones before," Kagome casually cut in, seeing that the Undertaker had Ciel by his tie, who broke free when she unexpectedly interrupted, "Did you put some sort of drug in them?"

Ciel looked at her with a wide visible eye and Sebastian narrowed his own at the question, subtly smelling the air to see if he could scent anything off, though to no avail.

"Dear Poppet, what do you take me for?" The Undertaker's grin was back in full force, "Do you really think I would try to drug you?"

"I haven't a clue," Kagome, despite her suspicions, kept on chewing on the biscuit, "I don't know you, after all," She smiled, almost serenely, "Most drugs won't affect me, you know."

"Good to know," The Undertaker said teasingly, "Well, Milord, as for the payment for my services..."

"Yes," Ciel's frown was still present, not liking the fact that the Undertaker may be trying to drug his future Servant for whatever reason, "I'll have Sebastian arrange for that–"

"It's not money I be wanting," The Undertaker said abruptly, "I want the company of a pretty little girl," He gestured to Kagome, who started to choke on her biscuit while Ciel growled and Sebastian's eyes began to glow a noticeable red, "Just for a day, that's all~"

"I think not!" Ciel huffed, "That is completely off the table! There is no bloody way in hell I will ever let any of my servants to go off with you!"

"Ah, Ciel," Kagome gently cut in, "I'm not exactly your Servant yet. We haven't drawn up any terms, which we _need_ to talk about first," She swallowed a remainder of a biscuit, giving Ciel a serious look, "There are conditions you need to know about, and you may not like them," She said, "And if you still do decide to go ahead, contracting will come next."

Ciel opened his mouth, but quickly shut it when he realized the Undertaker was still standing there with his usual almost infuriating grin, _'I should not mention anything about the Holy Grail War and the whole summoning Heroic Spirits in front of anyone,'_ He let out a frustrated breath, "Well, Undertaker? Is there anything _else_ I can give you for payment if you don't want money?"

"It's not like I mind going for a day," Kagome shrugged, earning an incredulous expression from Ciel and a glare from Sebastian, both of which she ignored, "What harm is done?"

"I must insist you change your mind, Kagome," Sebastian said, disregarding Kagome's eye-roll when he used her real name without any real permission to do so, "I am simply worried for your... _safety_ and I'm sure that Young Master is as well."

"Uh-huh," Kagome snorted rudely to Sebastian's remark, "All of you are well aware I can protect myself just fine," She threw the Undertaker another serene stare, "I don't act like one, but surely you aren't deviant enough to try anything untoward a woman, _right_?"

It was a clear warning that the Undertaker understood immediately.

"Fear not, Milord," The Undertaker snickered, "I wouldn't dream of hurting your precious little lady here," He out-right laughed at the disbelief on Ciel's face, "Just wanting me some precious company from time to time~!"

"Fine!" Ciel snapped and his butler looked irritated but stayed smartly silent, "If you are not back at the townhouse by this time tomorrow, I will come to collect you myself, is that clear?" He did not even wait for a response, "Then we can talk terms and conditions about your contract."

"I'll miss you! Make sure Dr. Dalles does well in my absence!" Kagome beamed, laughing herself when Ciel spluttered, _'Maybe I can learn a thing or two about him in the mean time,'_ She thought, glancing at the Undertaker, _'He's quite powerful from what I can sense, so why isn't he doing his duties?'_

"Well then?" The Undertaker offered her an arm, to which Kagome blinked, before slowly giving the one that was free of the jar of biscuits, "Dear Priestess, let's have a laugh or two together, eh?" He said in a much quieter tone that even Sebastian was not able to hear.

What did she get herself into now?


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I own nothing

New A/N in profile (also, this will be following the manga and not the anime of Black Butler)

* * *

What was he up to?

Kagome looked up to the sign of the funeral parlour, glancing at the Undertaker out of her corner of her eyes while he merrily hummed a tune as they arrived at his work place, having walked there from the cemetery on foot, though that was not much of a problem on either of their parts.

' _Why would be request my presence for the day?'_ The Miko wondered, chewing on her last bone-shaped biscuit, _'I doubt he will tell me the real answer if I just asked him outright.'_

"Well then, M'dear," The Undertaker bowed, opening the door to the funeral parlour as he grinned almost maniacally at her, "Do make yourself at home~!"

"I hope I won't be a bother to your business," Kagome said sincerely, stepping into the funeral parlour with the Undertaker right behind her and her senses immediately focused on that strange coffin that she had noticed earlier when they had visited before, "But I can help in any way I can if you want me to."

"I be not so greedy," The Undertaker chuckled, waving off her offer, "Having your presence to meself for a teensy bit is all that I want!"

Kagome blinked before letting out a sigh, "Surely I can't be the first holy human you have ever met?" She asked in slight disbelief, "Christianity is strong in this country and so is the supernatural, so Priests and Priestesses should not be extinct in Britain."

"Ah, ah~" The Undertaker waved his finger almost playfully at her, "Not quite so," He grinned, "Perchance you are projecting what you know of your homeland onto this empire?" His grin only stretched at the curious tilt of her head, "Demons, the kind you are so used to, are not so common here. Britain is the main Realm of the Faes."

"Faeries, you mean?" Kagome looked taken back for a brief moment, "I..." She faltered, "I have never encountered a Faerie before," She admitted, "But why would that affect the numbers of holy humans here? Faeries are no less dangerous than Youkai."

"Of course," The Undertaker agreed, "But with the human population growth and the growing belief in science over religion, the Christian God sees no need to grant Britain the blessing of a holy one," He chortled, "Never seen me a British holy Priest or Priestess in the time I've been around."

"Still doesn't make much sense to me," Kagome muttered, moving her head to eye that coffin so she could change the topic before it became too uncomfortable, "I'm just going to ask now," She pointed at it, "Just what in the hell are you trying to do there?"

The amusement on Undertaker's face did not fade at all like she expected, "Caught on, have ye?" He smirked, "What do you intend on doing about it?" He asked almost in a casual manner.

"Nothing," Kagome answered, much to the Undertaker's slight surprise, "I'm just curious as to why a Death God, of all beings, is trying to resurrect someone who is already dead," She shrugged, "And besides," A brief dark expression appeared on her face, "I'm the last one to criticize anyone trying to bring back someone of the dead. It would just be hypocritical of me."

"So, why bring it up then?" The Undertaker's eyes flashed from underneath his hair and his smirk grew, "You have the power to try and stop me from committing one of the greatest of taboos."

The Miko stayed silent for a moment, "I just want to save whomever is in there from suffering," She finally stated, "If you don't have the correct tools to truly revive someone from death and are just using dark spells and other foolish means, then this person will endure a tragic existence if you actually succeed."

Kikyou was proof enough of that.

"Then come at me!" The Undertaker spread his arms wide as his manic expression returned, "And stop me like a good little Priestess should!"

"And waste precious Mana on you?" Kagome huffed, "No, as I already said, I would be a hypocrite for condemning on such actions when I, myself, have been brought back from death many times and even requested for others to be revived," She glanced away from the coffin, "I thought it would just be a courtesy to warn you of the consequences."

A cold hand on her face surprised her.

"And I will take in account of what ye have said," The Undertaker playfully pinched a cheek and was out of her space before she could automatically slap his hand away, "Why don't I fetch you some more biscuits?" And with that, he was walking out of the main room as she stood there in shock, "I added a special ingredient to them, just for you, dear Poppet~!"

' _He's fast!'_ Kagome rubbed her cheek, berating herself for letting down her guard when it quite clear he was potentially a dangerous foe, _'I can sense he's very powerful, but just how strong is he?!'_

No.

' _It shouldn't be anything to worry about,'_ The Priestess thought, _'I can purify him or at least cause some serious damage to him if my Mana stores are low if we ever fought,'_ She let out a breath, _'Besides, I doubt a Shinigami can ever get near Sesshoumaru's level.'_

It just wasn't possible.

Right...?

Kagome jumped, startled when the door to the funeral parlour opened and in walked two men – both with a rather serious expression to their faces.

' _Why did he have to leave now?'_ Kagome panicked a bit, not expecting customers, but quickly put a shaky smile to her own face as she attempted to greet them, "How can I help... you?" She almost stumbled back, staring wide-eyed at the taller male while the shorter held up a piece of paper.

"We are searching for someone," The male asked in accented English, holding up a rather crude and childish drawing of what appeared to be that of a female, "Have you seen an Indian woman who looks like this?" He asked in an almost haughty tone.

Kagome vaguely knew she was being extremely rude, but she gaped at the white-haired Indian male, sensing something that was very familiar, though unfamiliar at the same time – probably because he was most certainly of a different religion than her, _'T-that man is...!'_

There was no mistaking it.

"I asked you a question," The shorter male frowned, waving the paper around as if to snap her out her daze, "Are all you British so rude?" He demanded, not liking the fact that this girl was gawking at his servant and not at him.

"Your Highness, this woman does not appear British," The white-haired male said, staring at Kagome intently, not sure what he felt, but he knew she was not anyone ordinary, "She appears to be from the far east."

"Still, I have asked a question, and she does not answer, just stares," The shorter male huffed, "That is still rude, no matter where one hails from!"

' _That man is...'_ Kagome felt her face grow red and heat up, knowing it was from sheer excitement, _'He really is one!'_

He was a holy one!


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

A holy one!

' _I have never met a Priest outside of Shintoism and Buddhism!'_ Kagome thought excitedly, knowing her face was probably an embarrassing shade of red, _'What kind of powers do holy humans of other religions possess?'_

She definitely needed to know more about him.

"I have had enough," The shorter male seemed extremely annoyed by her silence and her strange focus on his servant, "Either this girl cannot speak English and understand me, or is slow in the head," He then turned to his white-haired companion, "Come, Agni. We have asked every business on this street, so let us go to the next one."

The white-haired male, presumably named Agni, almost seemed reluctant, "Jo aagyaa," He finally bowed his head, "There may be more–"

"How do you know I'm a girl?"

The males jumped when Kagome interrupted, surprised by the abruptness and strange nature of her question as she tilted her head at them in a curious manner after quickly glancing down to see her chest appeared flat underneath the tight bandages and that she was still wearing her newsboy outfit.

"It is... obvious?" Agni seemed taken back by the inquiry as he took a second harder look at the girl, "Even in your clothing, there would not be many men as beautiful as you are," He stated, "One would have to be blind not to notice."

"You are very wrong," Kagome retorted bluntly, scoffing internally at the fact that her so-called beauty was being compared to the many good-looking males she had met in her lifetime, _'I'm not even in Sesshoumaru's league,'_ She thought, and her brow twitched at her next thought, _'Even that damn Devil butler is...'_

"Mina is more beautiful," The shorter male muttered, seemingly pouting because what Agni had said was a simple fact, "So then, girl, have you seen this Indian woman?" He repeated, holding up the drawing higher.

"No, I have not," Kagome answered, not too impressed with this man's haughty behaviour, _'He is probably of nobility,'_ She thought, taking a look at his clothing and noticed it certainly would not belong to a lower-class person, _'Though one could technically call me a 'noble' too...'_

She hated even thinking about that.

"Then we are done here," The nobleman said again, "I need to find this woman as soon as possible and you are of no help."

Kagome's brow twitched yet again, but kept her irritation from appearing visibly on her face, "I'm sorry that I could not help you." She bowed lightly, biting her lip as she pondered on whether she should just ask and possibly come off as 'extremely rude' once again.

"Yes, Prince Soma," Agni gave one last look at the girl before he began to follow Soma out of the funeral parlour, "There are many more businesses to ask before we retire for the night. The clouds are beginning to grow dark–"

"You have powers, don't you?"

Both Soma and Agni instantly stopped at the straightforward question and turned back to stare wide-eyed at the girl, who was peering at them intently, or rather at Agni.

"How do you know?!" Soma demanded, never having come across anyone who could tell his servant was special just by looking at him.

"Does that mean..." Agni blinked, "Does that mean that you also have powers?" He knew she was not ordinary, but like Soma, had never across anyone like himself, "I can sense something... _different_ about you." He admitted, much to Soma's shock.

"Yes," Kagome lifted her hand, manifesting her Mana into it and let it glow an unearthly blue for the both of them to see, "I am a Japanese Miko, a Priestess of Shintoism," She licked her lips, feeling as though eyes were piercing into her person from behind, "I can assume you are a Priest of faith?"

Soma and Agni could only stare, amazed at the fact that they were witnessing such a thing, "I have been blessed by the Hindu Goddess Kali," Agni lifted his right arm, showing Kagome his hand, which was wrapped in bandages, "I suppose you could call me a Brahmin, though I serve my Prince Soma as his Khansama with all my being. My name is Agni."

Kagome's face quickly flooded red again in excitement at the confirmation that the white-haired man was, in fact, one with holy powers, _'_ _And just when I thought I would never see a Priest or Priestess again!'_

"Are ye bothering the precious little lady here?"

The Miko jumped, startled when two arms wrapped around her shoulders and a heavy weight leaned on her from behind, almost causing to lose her footing at the unexpected move.

Soma and Agni, again, could only stare as a bizarre-looking man practically draped himself over the girl, grinning widely at them in a sharp manner.

"Please, get off," Kagome stated dryly, shrugging her shoulders as the Undertaker finally moved back from her personal space, "I was trying to assist these two while you were taking your time just fetching biscuits."

Despite her words, her mouth began to water at the thought of said biscuits.

"Do forgive me," The Undertaker laughed, waving the jar of biscuits in front of her face, reminding Kagome of a teasing owner who would do as such with their dog or cat, "How may I help you fine gentlemen today?"

Soma rubbed his face, wanting to stay and learn more about this mysterious girl, as did Agni, but his need to find Mina was greater.

Besides, it was not like they could not come back to this place after they found his maidservant.

"If you have not see this Indian woman," Soma held up the atrocious drawing for the Undertaker to see, "Then we must be on our way to search for her."

"Nope, I haven't see such a woman," The Undertaker answered in a lighthearted manner, clearly not caring by his tone, "Haven't had to pretty up anyone looking like that." He snickered, earning a glare from Kagome.

"We have used too much time here," Soma sighed, turning around, but not before giving Kagome one last look, "Come, Agni."

"Yes, Your Highness," Agni knew Soma was most certainly curious about the girl, but his concern for Mina's whereabouts were his top priority, "Though, if I may ask, what is your name?" He could not help himself as he stared at Kagome closely, memorizing her features just in case she was wearing much different clothing in their next possible meeting.

"Kagome Higurashi."

The Priestess almost looked bashful when she said her name, but inwardly sighed in relief when no recognition appeared on their faces and thanked whichever Kami that was in her favour that her legend had not spread so far as to India, or at least, these two did not know of it.

The less who knew, the better.

Soma tucked in the information away, reminding himself he most certainly would come back after he found Mina to find out more about this strange girl, _'And maybe,'_ He grinned to himself as he and Agni left the funeral parlour, _'She will want to become my servant!'_

After all, who would not want to serve a prince?

Kagome looked mournfully at the two males left, a bit put-off that she could not learn anymore about Agni, but she pushed the emotions as she looked at the Undertaker with a victorious expression.

"So," She began, "What were you saying about not coming across any holy humans before?" She eyed the Death God with a raised brow, "Why weren't you drooling over that Priest?"

Honestly, she could use a little break from these Devils and Death Gods.

"A man is not exactly in me taste," The Undertaker cackled at the little noise of annoyance she made, "Besides, even if he was blessed by a God of some sort, he wasn't nearly as pure as ye are."

"Don't say that," Kagome rested her arms on the counter, laying her head on them, "I'm not nearly as 'pure' as you may think," She murmured, "The blood of thousands stain my hands."

"Perhaps so," The Undertaker shrugged, not caring at all that she was not some little pampered girl completely unsoiled by the reality of the world, "You will still attract attention despite that~" He sung, sliding the biscuits over towards her, "If not by your kind nature, then by your little trinket and the enormity of your soul." He did not say anything about the missing half of said soul.

"It's gone," Kagome warned, biting into a biscuit with more force than necessary, "So please, if you have _any_ ideas about the–"

"Don't worry your pretty little head," The Undertaker interrupted, grinning in his usual fashion, "I have no desire for any jewellery."

"Good," The Priestess mumbled, "You would be a first." She let out a breath, chewing on her biscuit and could only wonder one thing.

Why did they taste so damn good?

~00~

"I can't believe this."

Sebastian looked to Ciel with a disapproving expression as the boy muttered under his breath, probably a bit irritated by the antics of his other servants, all of whom arrived at his townhouse earlier, and for the fact he was already called to investigate yet another case.

"Young Master," The butler called out, earning a glare from Ciel for interrupting his mutterings, "I know you may be riled up from your encounter with Commissioner Randall and Officer Abberline earlier regarding this case," He stated, glancing at the Phantomhive, "But may I ask if we are picking Kagome up before or after this?"

"Of course we're picking her up now!" Ciel bristled at the question, "You think I would leave someone so valuable in the Undertaker's hands?!" He huffed in disbelief, "She is a lot more competent than the others and may even be of some use on this case."

The Devil grinned darkly, satisfied with the decision, "Wise choice, Young Master," He said, "It is time she become a proper Phantomhive servant, no?"

"She did say something about terms and contracts first," Ciel sniffed at the idea, not sure why she would even hesitate, "But yes, I agree with you." He said, standing up straighter once the funeral parlour came into view.

He also wanted her to tell him about his Magic Circuits as soon as possible.

"Ciel!"

The boy let out an undignified noise as the door to the Undertaker's business burst open just as soon as he stepped towards it, feeling hands rest gently upon his shoulders.

"Did you miss me?" Kagome asked teasingly, smiling at the boy when he grumbled something and quickly shrugged her hands off his person, "I missed you!"

"How unbecoming," Sebastian sighed, immediately earning an eye-roll from the Priestess, "Even if you do want to continue to dress in male clothing," He eyed her outfit with disdain, "We must get you something more proper if you are to represent the Phantomhive house."

"Yeah, I didn't miss you," Kagome retorted, sighing at the thought of losing of her newsboy clothes, which were so easy to move compared to more a more restrictive, but proper attire, "Don't expect me to wear a dress."

"Strange girl," Ciel murmured, not used to a woman so adamantly against the feminine fashion of the times with the only exception of Nina, "We have another case."

"Milord~" The Undertaker popped his head from the door, wearing his usual grin, "I did very much enjoy your precious little lady's company," He eyed Kagome from underneath his hair, "Feel free to drop in anytime, M'dear."

"Thank you for your hospitality," Kagome bowed her head politely, "I might just do that." If only for his delicious biscuits and refreshingly straightforward personality.

"Let's go," Ciel stated to Kagome, ignoring the Undertaker, "I would like to finish this case as soon as possible," He said, "I have a move in mind that may help do that." He began to step forward, expecting for Sebastian and Kagome to follow him as his mind wandered from his current case and onto another topic entirely.

He wanted to learn more about being a Mage.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

Coincidence?

' _Who knows, with my luck?'_ Kagome thought after hearing about the case that Ciel had just received from the Queen, _'That I just met with two Indians and these so-called incidents have to do with India...'_

"Tch," Ciel frowned, irritated that his plan was not working by mindlessly wandering about in an area where he knew there were many Indians, "We have been walking for quite a while now and nothing," He stated, "This suspect is attacking nobles out in the open and we haven't been targeted in the least," He let out a sigh, "Let us return to the–!?"

The Phantomhive was taken back when Kagome grabbed him from behind, pushing him away lightly as a man then bumped into her, though she did not stumble at all like the male did in a rather dramatic way.

"That hurt!" The man cried out, holding his stomach, "You must have cracked my ribs!" He eyed the petite figure dressed in newsboy clothes, annoyed that she pulled the noble out of his way, "Someone, come and help me!"

"What?!" Ciel clenched his fist, glancing at Kagome, who did not seem physically affected by the encounter and almost looked amused, "You bumped into my newsboy on purpose!" He knew the Priestess wanted to appear male, so the use of male pronouns was necessary in public.

"Oh my," Sebastian glanced around, seeing the many Indians that were coming from all directions, clearly waiting for the man's shout, "It appears we are being surrounded."

"You must give me consolation for my pain!" The man grabbed Kagome by her shirt, eyeing Ciel and his attire, "You're dressed quite nicely there," The man stated, "You must be a noble then. Your little newsboy here caused me suffering, so strip everything off and give it to me!"

Kagome ignored the man's shaking of her person, glancing at Ciel and he simply nodded, knowing what she was silently asking just by a look.

"We despise you noblemen!" The man began to rant, emboldened by the shouts of his fellow Indians, "You brought us from our homeland all the way to Britain and then dumped us like trash!" He yelled, "You need to feel the humiliation that we have faced–!"

The group quickly went silent, stunned when the small newsboy slapped the man away with a flick of an arm, causing him to go flying and crash into a nearby wall.

"Oh," Kagome winced slightly, "I didn't mean to use that much strength," She sighed, "But he was assaulting me, so..." She trailed off, giving a clear warning to the group.

However, the group of thugs did not heed the warning as they began to move in closer, ranting and shouting as they brought out knives from their tattered clothing.

"How cliche," Sebastian smiled, amused by the rantings of the humans, "Kagome, would you like some assistance?" He stepped closer to her, adjusting his gloves accordingly.

"I'm sure you know not to kill them," Kagome murmured low enough that only Sebastian could hear, "Though it would not have been a problem for me to take them down on my–" She stopped abruptly, moving her head when she felt a presence coming towards them rather quickly.

Sebastian eyed the Priestess, glancing in the direction she was staring at and his smile immediately disappeared when it became clear why Kagome seemed so entranced.

"Excuse me!"

Everyone stopped when a loud voice interrupted them and they all looked in the same direction Kagome was already staring at as two men stepped forward.

"I am looking for this person," He raised the childish drawing of a female, "Perhaps any of you have seen her around here?"

' _Coincidence?'_ Kagome wondered again, staring at Agni and smiling at him when he jumped as he noticed her, _'Perhaps, perhaps not, but I can't say I don't like this turn of events'_

She had not expected to see Soma and Agni so soon again.

"What is this now?" Soma glanced around in interest, "Is this some sort of duel?" He looked at Agni, who was staring intently in a particular direction, so he followed with his own eyes and was taken back, "Kagome Higurashi, is it?"

"Have you met this man before?" Ciel asked from behind Kagome, not liking this male for even being acquainted with her if that was the case.

"Yesterday, in the funeral parlour," Kagome answered, "They were asking businesses in the area for that same woman, so I guess they have not found her yet."

"Oh," Soma just noticed Ciel and Sebastian and how they both seemed to have moved closer to Kagome, "The boy has a Khansama with him," He stated, "Are you a nobleman?" He did not even wait for the answer as he turned to look at Kagome, "Are you a servant of this British noble?"

"And what if I say he is?" Ciel retorted before Kagome could even answer, "Don't act familiar with my servants." He said coldly.

"I suppose we have no choice in the matter," Soma sighed, "I must side with my countrymen," He made a gesture and his own servant was instantly at his side, "Agni, defeat the British nobleman," He smiled, seeing the look of slight hesitation on Agni's face, "You may leave Kagome Higurashi standing."

Agni nodded, feeling relief that he did not need to take down Kagome, "Jo aagyaa," He stepped forth as he began to unravel the bandages around his right hand, "I shall swing this fist blessed by the Gods for my Master's sake."

Kagome almost wiggled in excitement, not even going to bother to join the fight unless she really needed to for Ciel's safety, so she could see just what sort of powers Agni possessed.

As for the Devil, she could always do without him.

"Naughty girl," Sebastian smirked darkly at her, seeing that she was not going to assist him as Agni raced forth towards him, "Naughty girls should be punished." He blocked each and every one of Agni's attacks with his arms and his face grew serious when he realized that he was dealing with a not-so-average human, "He's fast."

However, this Indian Priest did not excite him in the least.

"How...?" Ciel watched with slight disbelief from the side, peeking around Kagome when she stepped in front of him, "How is he keeping up with _Sebastian_!?"

"Wow!" Kagome resisted the urge to clap her hands, "He knows the exact location of all the pressure points in the arm," She observed the fight intently, "Unfortunately, it won't affect that Devil at all."

Still, she was not sensing any sort of purification powers.

' _I suppose he just doesn't have that ability,'_ She really had no idea about the finer details of India and what sort of supernatural entities their holy humans had to face, _'Still, he's much, much stronger than any regular human.'_

And it was still exciting for her to witness.

"I have struck many of your vital points over and over again," Agni jumped back in a defensive position, a bit miffed as to how this British butler was still putting up any sort of fight, "A normal person's arms would have gone numb by now. How is it that you are still moving?"

Ciel grit his teeth, irritated by the situation in front of him, "We weren't doing anything but walking down the street!" He snapped, causing both Soma and Agni to look over at him, "Are you nothing more than just a savage who will attack anyone who merely walks past you?!"

"What?" Soma blinked, looking towards the group of thugs were who still scattered around, "Tell me, did you really just attack these people for no reason at all?" A few noises of unease quickly confirmed it, "Unfortunately, my fellow countrymen are in the wrong this time," He crossed his arms, "Agni, we are on the Englishman's side now."

"At once," Agni nodded and it was in no time at all that he had the thugs beaten down in the street, "It is done, Prince Soma."

Kagome could not help to smile as Ciel eyed with scene with incredulity and Sebastian with no expression at all, _'_ _He almost might be on par with some of the weaker Heroic Spirits,'_ She thought with enthusiasm, _'As a fellow holy human, he would give even Miroku-sama a tough time.'_

"Well," Soma eyed Kagome, slightly dissatisfied that she already seemed to be in employment to someone else, but it was not like he could not convince her to serve him instead at another time, "There is someone we need to find, so we will be going now. Goodbye." And with that, the two were walking away without another word.

"What the hell was that?!" Ciel burst out, glaring at Sebastian, "Was that just a show or were you actually having trouble with a mere _human_?!"

"He isn't just an ordinary human," Kagome patted Ciel's shoulders, giving Sebastian a look that could be called smug, "If you were really need of assistance, you should have just said so." She stated almost mockingly.

Sebastian simply gave his usual smile back towards the Priestess, "I will most certainly take up your offer next time," His voice was as equally mocking, "Were you not the one who just said we could not kill anyone?"

Kagome rolled her eyes, choosing to ignore the butler to turn back to the younger boy, who was still glaring at Sebastian, "Ciel," Her tone instantly caught his attention, "We need to talk terms and conditions."

"What for exactly?" Ciel eyed Kagome, not wanting to lose her as a possible servant, "As a Phantomhive servant, you will have the best offered to you in compensation for your service to me," He stated with a hardened voice, "Whatever you may require for that, I will get it for you."

"It's not that at all," Kagome slumped, looking as thought she did not want to have this conversation, "In any other circumstance, I would not mind at all," She bit her lip, "But, for your own safety, I cannot 'officially' become a servant of your house."

Ciel looked taken back and even Sebastian blinked, "Why not?!" The Phantomhive demanded, "Did you not say you would contract with me before?!"

"That is a whole different discussion, contracting with a Heroic Spirit," Kagome sighed, "The reason I can't become a normal servant is that someone is looking for me," She looked to Sebastian out of the corner of her eye, seeing that he already knew who she was speaking of, "And if that someone ever believed I 'lowered' myself to a mere attendant, then he would kill you, plain and simple. Honestly, it's only a matter of time before he finds me if I stay in one spot."

"You cannot be serious," Ciel huffed, "With Sebastian, I coul–" He scowled when Kagome quickly interrupted him.

"This someone can kill Sebastian with ease," Kagome waved off, earning a look from the Devil, but to Ciel's surprise, no denial from Sebastian, "So I thought of another idea that won't involve me 'lowering' myself."

Damn Sesshoumaru and his ruthlessness.

' _Then again,'_ Kagome pondered, _'If only for a brief time, I was one of 'them'.'_ The thought had her sighing again and she pushed the thought out of her mind as she had no desire to think back to that particular time.

"And?" Ciel asked impatiently as Kagome stayed silent for a moment, looking thoughtful before a brief solemn expression appeared on her face, only for it to swiftly vanish into the cheerful one he was growing used to, "What is this idea of yours?" Her answer startled even him.

"I will become your teacher in Magecraft."


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

His... teacher?

Ciel looked taken back, staring at Kagome's eager expression as she awaited his answer and he cleared his throat, looking away as he felt a slight heat begin to build in his cheeks at her clear enthusiasm.

"Of course, that is to say, if you do require it, I can still help with chores and whatever else," Kagome said with a smile, causing Ciel to blink, "Especially cooking! I do like to cook!" She looked a little nostalgic for a moment before it passed, "As long as I'm not seen in a servant's uniform, I should be good."

' _A teacher in this so-called Magecraft,'_ Ciel thought, not sure what he would have to do to learn it, but he had to explore this opportunity because he was certain he would not find another teacher who could assist him in such a thing, especially if Mages stayed hidden from the rest of the world, "I accept your offer." He finally answered.

"That's great!" Kagome smiled, "Honestly, it will take hard work and dedication because you seem to be the first in your family to possess Mana, otherwise you would have been given a Magic Crest by your mother or father," Her excitement seemed to grow, "I wonder what type of magic you have!"

' _The first in my family?'_ Ciel thought, his face growing distant, _'I wonder if he had any magic?'_ He bit his lip and immediately shoved the thought from his mind, "Let us return to the townhouse," He said, "We're wasting time here. We can begin on the case again tomorrow."

"Of course, Young Master," Sebastian bowed his head before turning to give Kagome a critical eye, "I suppose now that you are associated with the Young Master, you will be given the proper clothing," He smiled in that annoying way of his, "You may burn that outfit if you so wish once you receive more proper attire."

"I don't think so," Kagome hugged herself protectively, "I did have to steal these clothes. It would be wrong to burn them," She huffed at the Devil, "Besides, they will still be good for undercover work!"

"Enough," Ciel rolled his eyes, shaking his head and resisted the urge to sigh, knowing these two would be at each other's throats now that they would be residing under the same roof, "Let's just get back to the townhouse."

How troublesome.

~00~

"Master!"

Kagome blinked, peering from behind Ciel as they finally returned to his townhouse, observing as four people greeted the Phantomhive as soon as they arrived back to the residence.

"Welcome back~!" A young blond with green eyes and pins in his hair said with an energy that reminded Kagome of Shippou, "You're back!" He seemed to pause, finally noticing Kagome standing beside Sebastian.

"Who's this now, Master?" Baldroy, aka Bard, asked, eyeing Kagome with interest, "A guest?" He asked, but doubted it due to the newsboy clothing this person was wearing, _'A boy? He looks like a girl.'_ He could only wonder since the 'guest' was honestly too androgynous to really say.

"This is Kagome Higurashi," Ciel stated, raising a brow when Tanaka seemed to stiffen from his usually relaxed manner, "She will be staying here from now on as one of my tutors. However, you are to refer Kagome as 'him' when in the presence of others."

"'She'? Mey-Rin blinked, peering closer behind her thick glasses, but was not too shocked at the clothing choice as she, herself, had worn men's clothing in her past before her employment to Ciel.

Ciel let out a small sigh, still glancing at Tanaka from the corner of his eye from his strange reaction just a moment ago, "Kagome, these are my servants." He wanted to get the introductions over with, seeing as they could converse on their own time.

Kagome smiled with a friendly expression, waiting for their names before formally introducing herself.

"This is Mey-Rin, the maid," Ciel gestured to the red-head as she gave a clumsy curtsy, "Baldroy, the chef," The blond male grinned at her and waved, "Finnian, the gardener," The younger blond waved happily, "And Tanaka, the house steward." He looked to Tanaka, seeing what looked to be some sort of recognition on the old man's face.

That was a bit strange, but as Tanaka was Japanese, perhaps he had heard of Kagome's legend before?

"It is a pleasure to meet you all," Kagome bowed, smiling as three younger servants all gave an awkward bow back while the older man was much more graceful in his, "Please, do treat me kindly."

It was obvious the servants had questions, but before any of them could ask, Kagome glanced back at the door, which opened to reveal a familiar face.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ciel frowned, huffing as Lau smiled at him in that insufferable way, "How many times do I have to tell you to at least send a note before you visit?!"

"I haven't counted, Milord," Lau grinned, easily seeing Ciel's irritation and how the mysterious little Japanese girl tried to look past him, "Perhaps your butler can make up some chai tea?"

"W-what?!" Ciel followed Kagome's gaze, stiffening when he noticed two familiar figures standing at the door, "What the bloody hell?!"

"Oh, them," Lau snickered, "I ran into them on the street corner. They said they wanted to speak with you, so I let them follow me."

"You think you can just barge into my home?!" Ciel gaped as the two Indians they had encountered earlier stepped in and shut the door behind them.

"Why certainly," Soma answered haughtily, "We are acquaintances now. Or, have you forgotten this already?"

"'Acquaintances'!?" Ciel repeated with disbelief, "We met during a street brawl!"

"And, if you recall," Soma waved off, walking in as if he owned the place, "We saved you."

"I don't recall that," Kagome's brow rose, coming to Ciel's defence, even as she stared at Agni in interest, "I could have handled it by myself."

"Even if that's true," Soma smirked at Kagome, "Back home in India, if someone does you a favour, you offer them hospitality. Is it the British practise to leave your saviours in the cold?"

"I would not know," Kagome shrugged, "I'm not British." She said bluntly.

"Young Master," Sebastian seemed to almost sigh, "Should I make tea?" He asked, not receiving an answer and Soma and Agni retreated to one of the rooms with almost everyone following them in anger and interest except Kagome and a certain someone else.

His reaction earlier was curious.

"Tanaka-san," Kagome turned to the old man, who had stayed behind while Ciel shouted in another room about something of a bed, "Can I ask you a question?" She spoke in Japanese, staring at him intently.

"You may, Higurashi-sama," Tanaka bowed his head, also speaking their native language, "I will try to answer any question you have for me."

"You know me, don't you?" Kagome's posture was relaxed as she analyzed Tanaka's person, "Or, I mean to say, have you heard of my name before?"

"I have, Higurashi-sama," Tanaka answered, "Your legend is extremely famous in Japan, as is the Higurashi line because of their spiritual prowess."

"Call me Kagome," The girl waved off, "But really? I am simply a Higurashi named after the Shikon no Miko," She smiled, knowing Tanaka would not believe that at all, "After all, 'Kagome' died more than three hundred years ago."

"Is that so?" Tanaka murmured, wondering and fascinated about how he was staring at the Miko who had saved Japan so long ago, "As you wish, Kagome-sama."

Kagome smiled, about to say more, but Ciel stomped out of the room where Soma and Agni were now occupying, "Is everything all right?" She asked, turning away from Tanaka as he kept his head bowed slightly.

"No, those idiots refuse to leave," Ciel huffed, glancing towards Kagome, "I ordered Sebastian to keep an eye on them," He stated, then gestured Kagome to follow him as he began to his own personal room, "Come with me." He simply demanded.

Kagome followed without a word.

The young Phantomhive led her to his room, signalling her to go in and he shut the door behind him and stared at her with crossed arms.

"Into your room already?" Kagome joked, already knowing what Ciel was about to ask, but she could not but to tease him, "You are a very bold boy."

"What type of magic will I able to use?" Ciel asked bluntly, "And keep this knowledge from my servants." He added, almost sighing at the thought of them learning of Mages and Magecraft.

"Can I approach you?" Kagome asked, knowing she had to respect his personal space unless it was absolutely necessary. She smiled some as he nodded, obviously tense by his stance, "And can I touch you?"

Ciel let out a breath, giving his consent as Kagome's hand landed on his shoulder. He jerked, feeling a jolt of some sort as Kagome pushed her Mana into his body, "W-what is this?" He asked, feeling warm and a little too hot.

"Focus," Kagome said, "Focus hard. I am stimulating your Magic Circuits with my Mana, so you need to focus on the feeling," She stated, "Whatever you may be feeling, you have to focus on it."

The Phantomhive closed his eyes, unable to focus on his entire body as it was much too overwhelming, so he fixated on his left arm, which was growing hotter by the second.

"If it's too much, then tell me," Kagome stared at Ciel until he finally nodded in agreement, "What are you feeling right now?"

"I can't focus on it all at once," Ciel admitted, "But it's warm and hot. My left arm..."

"Can you move your arm?" Kagome asked, keeping all her senses on Ciel to see any anomalies that could manifest as his magic, "Try to focus that warmth into your left arm."

Ciel shut his eyes, focusing entirely on his left arm, moving it up and down as much as he could until Kagome told him to stop.

He panted, wheezing as his asthma crept up on him and Kagome's hand landed on his back as it glowed with her healing abilities. Ciel coughed a few times, feeling lighter as the asthma attack dissipated while Kagome took a step back, simply staring at him.

"W-well?" Ciel asked, still feeling flushed as his face flooded with warmth (and not from his magic) when it was apparent Kagome was looking at him with slightly widened eyes and astonished expression.

"How expected of a boy like you," Kagome's expression then turned back into his usual bright smile, "To have a magic like this. It's a very uncommon type."

And one that did not affect her at all.

"Then tell me!" Ciel looked away from her intense stare, sighing when the heat all over his body was finally cooling down as his so-called magic went dormant again, "As my tutor, you have–"

"Your magic type," Kagome began, recalling a few moments ago of when Ciel's arm was moving up and down and how it would not certainly appear normal to a regular person's eyes, "Is time manipulation."

"Time manipulation?" Ciel asked with curiosity, "What exactly does that mean?" He asked with a hardened tone.

"It could mean many things," Kagome shrugged, "You may be to move yourself faster or slower through time or you may be able to move objects through time. Or you may not be so affected if you ever have to go up against someone else with time manipulation magic, but that scenario is very unlikely."

Ciel let the information soak in for a few moments, gritting his teeth when something hit him, "This time manipulation magic," He eyed the wall, unable to look at Kagome with his current expression, "Can it be used for time travel?" He did not know what to expect for an answer and he fully turned away, thinking of his horrible past when she answered and it hit him hard.

"It can't."


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

' _What is that noise?'_

It was Kagome's first thought with slight irritation as she opened her eyes, awakened by some commotion as she arose from her slumber.

It had been a refreshing sleep too.

' _I can even feel a bit of extra Mana,'_ She sat up in the bed given her to sleep by Ciel and thought of the young boy and the previous night, _'Time manipulation, huh?'_

She recalled the slightly devastated look within the Phantonhive's visible eye when she told him his magic could not change past events and she honestly wondered what horrible things had obviously happened to him.

Clearly what ever family he had did not survive said event.

' _Might as well get up,'_ Kagome glanced to the window (which she had sealed shut by Ofuda, along with any other entrance, so a certain Devil could not intrude), _'It must be those two.'_

Soma and Agni.

If she were to be completely honest, Soma did not interest her, at least, not nearly as much as Agni did, even he was some sort of prince.

Kagome quickly got out of bed, freshening herself up in the adjoined bathroom and dressing in her newsboy clothing, feeling slightly disheartened she would have to wear something more formal (and restricting) soon enough.

' _Well, here I go.'_

She peeled off the Ofuda, opening the door to see what the commotion was about, walking towards the noise when something red caught the corner of her eye.

She blinked.

"Dr. Dalles!" She exclaimed, seeing the woman peeking out from a corner, looking a bit dishevelled and tired, but in her right state of mind.

Angelina jumped, not expecting anyone to spot her as she gripped the edge of the wall, feeling something horrible well up inside her at the sight of Kagome, "Miss Archer," She knew she could flee in shame now that she was spotted, "I..."

"Are you feeling well, Dr. Dalles?" Kagome asked calmly, smiling at the woman, hoping to calm her down some, "Did the commotion wake you up as well?"

"I should not be here," Angelina blurted out after a moment of silence, "I killed those women! I need to be locked up! Why did Ciel not turn me in to Scotland Yard?!"

"Dr. Dalles," Kagome sighed, "You may not have known it, but you were not in your right mind when those crimes were committed," She stated firmly, "Your mind was haunted of grudges by a large mass of souls. You are not responsible. 'Jack the Ripper' and Grell are responsible for it all."

"I am!" Angelina cried out as tears gathered in the corners of her eyes, "Even if that child committed the actual murders, before I met her, I had thoughts of killing women who chose to have abortions without a second thought!" She clenched her teeth, "I may have acted out on those thoughts even if I had never met that child!"

"Don't we all have thoughts of wishing a person dead, even if briefly?" Kagome stared at Angelina, "With your past traumatic experiences, yours were just a bit louder."

"I... I need to turn myself in," Angelina did not take Kagome's statement to heart, "I tarnish Ciel's and the Phantomhive name by mere association."

"The Young Master has already made up his mind, Madame Red," A familiar voice interrupted and the two were looking over to see Sebastian standing not too far from them, "He does not hold you responsible for the murders of 'Jack the Ripper'."

Angelina tensed at the sight of the butler before turning out of sight around the corner, fleeing back to her room in obvious disgrace.

"Oh, you," Kagome sighed, "Thanks for ruining that," She sniffed before rubbing her temple, "It's going to take a while to convince Dr. Dalles, isn't it?" She said out loud, not particularity asking the Devil because she knew he did not actually care otherwise.

"Perhaps so," Sebastian amused her with an answer nonetheless, holding a box in his hands, "I have retrieved you clothing that is more... _proper_ than your current attire," He eyed her outfit with clear distaste, "I will assist you if I am needed to."

"Yeah, never," Kagome huffed at Sebastian's smile, snatching the box from his hands, "If you even think of entering my room while I am changing..." She threatened, turning around to go back to it while Sebastian put his hands up in mock surrender.

' _Damn Devil probably knows my sizes just by looking at me,'_ Kagome thought with displeasure, opening the box to look at her new clothing, _'He can just go straight back to hell.'_

At least it was not a dress.

~00~

"What are you doing?"

Ciel stared with annoyance as Soma and Agni knelt before a strange statue that had somehow made its way into his townhouse.

"If I had to guess, they are praying?" Lau looked at the statue with a bit of interest, "What a strange idol."

"A Hindu deity perhaps?"

Ciel and Lau glanced over to see a familiar girl entering the room and he could not but to take a second look, surprised at the definite change in appearance.

She most certainly looked more the part of a tutor as she wore a black trousers, a black tailcoat with a brown waistcoat with a white dress shirt underneath and a black tie, completed with black gloves. She had her long hair tied back in a low ponytail and even slicked back one side of her fringe to appear even more like a male.

Sebastian smirked as Ciel stared for a moment, about to comment when he was cut off by Agni before he could.

"Indeed it is, Kagome Higurashi," Agni answered, not taken back by her appearance as she had been cross-dressing before, "This is Kali, a Goddess of Hinduism."

"Ah, just Kagome is fine," The Priestess smiled a bit bashfully, stepping up to take a closer look at the statue, "How fascinating." She said with full sincerity, wondering what past Indian figures and deities had ended up as Heroic Spirits.

Angi explained the story of Kali with Kagome listening with very apparent interest while Ciel simply crossed his arms, not looking in Kagome's direction at all as he was still taken back by her new look and still dour by her answer to his question from last night.

He could possibly manipulate time itself, yet could not change the past?

"A Goddess of such power?" Sebastian murmured, also fully engaged with Agni's explanation, "I will have to keep that in mind if I ever travel to India."

"We are done praying now!" Soma declared, standing up, grabbing Ciel forcibly, "Let us go out!"

"I'm too busy to go out!" Ciel ripped himself from Soma's hold, very irritated with the spoiled prince, "I already told you that!"

"If Ciel is too busy, do you mind entertaining me?" Kagome asked, stepping up to the two as Ciel and Sebastian readied themselves for a fencing match, "Please tell me more of Hindu legends and deities!"

And who knows, one of them might end up summoned in a future Holy Grail War.

"Or," Kagome leaned towards Agni, lowering her tone, "You could tell me more about your powers?" She smiled, "And I can tell you more of mine."

Agni smiled, but Soma cut him off before he could say anything, "Kagome Higurashi," He stepped right up into her personal space and then seemed to huff, "Your attire is strange for a woman of Britain," He began, "But if you agree to leave the kid to serve me, I will allow you to wear which ever outfit you want."

"Prince Soma..." Agni sighed, shaking his head as Soma stared down at Kagome like she had already said yes, "I do not think–"

"As I was saying before," Kagome completely ignored Soma, moving past him towards Agni, "We could tell each other of our powers." She glanced back to see Soma's shocked face.

She knew how to deal with spoiled brats and complete indifference was the answer.

Soma let out a frustrated noise before going to his expensive carpet to lay on his stomach to watch Ciel and Sebastian fence while making aggravating comments.

Ciel finally snapped.

"You're never going to shut up, are you?!" He glared at the prince, "If you need attention so badly, give fencing a try!" He threw the sabre at Soma, who picked it up in a hurry.

"If I win, we will go out!" Soma stood with confidence, "We will go out to town."

Kagome, Sebastian, and Agni all watched as Soma began to lose quickly against Ciel for not even knowing the rules of fencing.

However, a particular strike had Agni moving with a cup in hand to block it before it could hit Soma while he jabbed a pressure point in Ciel's arm, causing the boy to fall to his knees.

Agni immediately apologized, but was stopped when Soma laughed boisterously.

"You protected your master well! Agni is my Khansama, he belongs to me," Soma grinned and Kagome frowned at the those four last words, "In other words, I win!"

The forgotten Lau picked up a fencing sabre, "My my, butler, it looks like you will have to avenge your master!" He threw it carelessly through the air, "Here you go~!"

Before Sebastian could catch the sabre, a small figure stepped in front of him and caught the sabre by the hilt.

"I will do it," Kagome tightened her hands on the hilt, "Do you mind, Sebastian?" She asked, glancing at him, resisting the urge to sigh when he gave her his usual smile.

"Interesting!" Soma laughed before tossing his own sabre towards Agni, "I will allow a duel. Agni, in the name of Kali, do not lose."

Agni stared at Kagome with hesitation, but his body was prepared to fight as per his master's orders, and judging by Kagome's position, it looked as though she was not going to back down.

"I ask of you," Kagome blinked at the familiar words and she stared at Ciel, "Kagome, shut the bratty prince's mouth now!" She smiled when Ciel stared at her with a firm expression.

"I will."


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

' _Am I a Saber now?'_

The thought briefly crossed her mind as she moved the fencing sabre around in playful motions before sighing, glancing across her to see a shocked Agni.

It was obvious who would win when put against each other, a Heroic Spirit and a human, and she hoped Agni did not have any ill will against her.

The match had been over in less than ten seconds.

"As expected," Ciel's arrogant voice pierced the room as Soma gaped, stunned that his servant had lost so easily, "Kagome won, so I do not need to listen to any more of your ridiculous demands anymore. If you must stay here, go help out the other staff."

"I-I am a prince!" Soma spluttered as Agni walked back to his side, looking a bit shamed, "I certainly do not do such menial work!"

"I have no such problems with assisting," Agni looked at Soma with regret, "If that is what you desire, Lord Phantomhive."

"Then do so," Ciel dismissed them, "I have no time to waste with you," He pointedly looked at Soma, who seemed utterly speechless, "Sebastian, if you would."

"Yes, Young Master," Sebastian bowed, "If you wish to assist." He looked at Agni with some disdain, gesturing for the human to follow him to the kitchen.

Kagome watched as the two disappeared from the room, glancing at Soma who went back to his expensive carpet to undoubtedly pout, "Anything I can do?" She asked, wondering if Ciel wanted to practise using his magic.

Ciel, of course, quickly understood what she was asking, "Later," He answered, giving Soma barely a glance, "When we're less... _bothered_."

"When do you plan on visiting Dr. Dalles?" Kagome asked, causing Ciel to glance at her sharply, "You will need to do so eventually and she could use that. She can't just stay cooped up in her own room like that."

"It will get done," Ciel murmured, knowing his aunt probably did not want to see him at the moment because of the things she had done, even if she was not in her right mind, "I have work to do. You can do whatever you want as long as you don't disturb me."

"Have you ever had Japanese food?" Kagome asked excitedly, causing Ciel to blink in surprise, "If you don't need me to do anything, I'll help in the kitchen!"

"I... have not," Ciel answered hesitantly, "I suppose I could give it a try." He seemed reluctant, but could not deny Kagome's enthusiastic expression.

"I will try some as well," Soma muttered loud enough for them to hear, "Though nothing you make will compare to Agni's curry."

Kagome sighed at the attitude, "I have not had Indian curry before, but I'm sure you will like Japanese curry just fine," She stated, giving Ciel a smile, "Hopefully you have the ingredients."

"I'm sure we do," Ciel waved off, "Sebastian always keeps the kitchen stocked with many foreign foods just in case we have to entertain foreign visitors," He nodded to the girl, "Cook whatever you want."

Kagome smiled again as Ciel walked away to do his work before she moved past Soma quickly, not wanting him to bother her with requests to relieve his boredom.

After all, he was not a child and could find a way to entertain himself.

~00~

Well...

' _How... interesting.'_ Kagome thought as she stepped into the kitchen, seeing the blond male, who had introduced him as Baldroy, looking thoroughly outstaged by both Sebastian and Agni.

"Oi!" Bard finally noticed Kagome in the doorway, "Do come in," He grinned, seeing just how pretty she was up close, even if she was cross-dressing, "You come to join the party?"

Kagome swiftly recognized his accent as American as she smiled back at him, "If you wouldn't mind." She bowed her head, jumping when she felt his arm casually drape over her shoulder.

"You might not be even needed," Bard said with his grin and Kagome relaxed, seeing he had no nefarious intentions like Sebastian would have, "I'm Baldroy, the chef, but you can just call me Bard."

"I'm Kagome Higurashi, Ciel's new tutor," Kagome replied, "It is nice to meet you, Bard." She already liked the man since he did not seem judgmental of her cross-dressing.

"Ah, Kagome, come to help?" Sebastian's brow rose at the physical contact, giving Bard a look that sent shivers down his spine and his arm quickly retracted.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Ciel said he is willing to try Japanese food," She smirked at the butler, "Have you ever cooked it before?"

"I have not," Sebastian shrugged, "I doubt it will be difficult for me." And honestly, it was a simply truth he would have no problem with it.

"I have not either," Agni seemed hesitant, "But I am certainly willing to try!" He said with enthusiasm that caused Kagome to grin herself.

"Well, we will definitely need rice..."

~00~

"How long do you intend on staying here?"

Soma looked at Ciel from the opposite side of the table, "We will leave as soon as our business is finished," He huffed, glancing down at the dish placed before him and was shocked, "What is this?!"

"My question exactly." Ciel murmured, staring down at the dish with an apprehensive eye. He was unsure what to make of it, but assumed Kagome had something to do with it.

"It is oden," Lau answered from the spot beside him, causing Ciel to look at him grouchily, "A Japanese hot pot dish."

"And why are _you_ still here?" Ciel's brow twitched before he let out a breath once Kagome stepped into the room excitedly with a large tray in her hand, "What are those?"

"Daifuku!" Kagome answered, "It's a Japanese dessert. I made them myself! You have a choice between strawberry and matcha," She placed the tray in the centre of the table before looking at Ciel expectantly, "I also made that oden. Do you like it?"

"I..." Ciel tentatively took a bite out what looked like a boiled egg. He was startled that it actually tasted good despite the look of the meal (something that looked much different than the usual British cuisine he regularly ate), "It is acceptable."

"Is that your way of saying it's delicious?" Kagome teased, snickering at his slightly reddened cheeks, "If oden is not to your taste," She glanced at Soma, "I also made onigiri and Japanese curry. Agni made Indian curry as well."

"I will try some of your... curry." Soma wrinkled his nose, looking as if he already made up his mind before even tasting it while Kagome plated it for him, making sure to even it with rice.

"If it is not up to your standards, then I could always try something else," Kagome turned back to Ciel, who was still slowly eating the oden with as much dignity as he could, "I am not familiar with British cuisine, so the best I could probably make is sandwiches." She admitted sheepishly.

"How adorable," Sebastian smiled at her mockingly, "Offering the Young Master something as low class as sandwiches."

"Hey, everyone loves a good sandwich now and then," Bard shrugged, coming to Kagome's defence, "Nothing wrong with that."

"This is fine," Ciel waved his arm, putting an end to the subject, "I will keep this meal in mind if I ever have to entertain Japanese guests."

"I must say, it is quite tasty," Lau grinned, glancing at Kagome, "Would you ever be up to cooking for me privately? I'm sure Ran-Mao would love your presence."

"I think not," Ciel huffed, not wanting Kagome anywhere near one of Lau's opium dens, which is where he would undoubtedly take her, "Kagome is now fully affiliated with the Phantomhive house."

"Enough of this small talk," Soma interrupted, having pushed away Kagome's curry dish for Agni's, "I am looking for this woman," He pulled out his crude drawing, "Her name is Mina. She is a servant at my palace."

"Even I cannot do much with that..." Sebastian glanced at the childish drawing, "But I will try my best."

"What is she doing in Britain?" Ciel asked, clearly disinterested, but he wanted Soma out of his house as soon as possible.

"Mina was the only one who noticed me. My father and mother never even looked my way," Soma sighed, "A British nobleman had his eye on Mina and snatched her away! I must get her back no matter what!"

"And?" Kagome's brow rose, "What if she left on her own free will?" She asked the obvious question and did not so much as blink when Soma suddenly stood up from his chair and grasped her tightly by the shoulders.

Sebastian's eyes narrowed, but he stopped his action before it started as Ciel gestured him to do.

"Do you even understand the despair I am going through?!" Soma shouted, causing Agni to look away and Kagome tighten her lips.

"I can," Kagome shrugged, her eyes darkening at the thought of her own bloodied past, "Being separated from precious friends is certainly something to despair about. But I ask you again, what if she left on her own will?"

"How trifling," Ciel sniffed, "Something so trivial? I don't understand and don't care to," He almost rolled his eyes when Soma glared at him, "There are some things you simply cannot get back, but I suppose someone like _you_ could never understand that."

Soma looked speechless, but let out a noise of surprise when Kagome suddenly whipped around to look in the direction of the front door with wide eyes.

Sebastian also looked in the same direction with a frown.

"What is it?" Ciel asked, hiding his surprise at the movements and was shocked when Kagome quickly went in the direction she was staring at, "Sebastian?"

"It would appear," Sebatian began and Ciel jumped when he could hear the door knocker, "We have a guest."

"At this hour?! And uninvited?" Ciel frowned, moving to follow Kagome to see who the hell would disturb him at such a late hour.

"Young Master, stay behind me," Sebastian practically ordered and Ciel glared at him, but did so anyway, not liking the tone in the butler's voice, "How troublesome."

Soma and Agni stayed in the room, not sure what to do.

"Who is that?" Ciel peered behind Sebastian when they finally reached the front door, only to see Kagome had already opened it and was yelling something in Japanese.

"An unwelcome guest," Sebastian murmured, pursing his lips, "But not an unexpected one." He stated, causing Ciel to look at him funny.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome's voice deepened with irritation as she stared down at the small statured male, "How the hell did you find me already?!"

"You did not make it hard, Miko," The male with almost green-tinged skin answered, though Ciel could not understand what they were actually saying, "Do not make this difficult for yourself."

Kagome grit her teeth, about to shout something, but was surprised to see Ciel step up beside her, looking at the male with obvious contempt, "Who are you and why are you bothering my household at this hour?"

Yellowed eyes looked back at the young Phantomhive with the same disdain, "A mere brat like you?" The ugly male scoffed back in English, "How far have you fallen, Miko?"

"Never as low as you have always been," Kagome moved in front of Ciel, crossing her arms, "Tell me what you want and then leave, Jaken." And the little imp's next words honestly did not surprise her at all.

"Come back to Sesshoumaru-sama at once."


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

"Come back to Sesshoumaru-sama at once."

There was a tense silence and Ciel stared at Kagome intently, not knowing what the green-tinged man had said in Japanese, but it was clear she did not appreciate it.

He then stiffened when it felt like the very air around him stifled into something almost unbearable and it felt as though he could not even breathe properly, _'This is Kagome's... Mana?'_

Jaken stumbled.

"Are you asking me?" Kagome finally said after a moment as her Mana rose in response to her emotions, "Or are you ordering me?"

"I came on my own before Sesshoumaru-sama requested me," Jaken hissed, almost falling to his shaky knees, "For your own benefit, Miko. Come back before Sesshoumaru-sama formally demands it."

Kagome stared, her eyes so cold that it had Jaken stumbling back and almost falling down the stairs, "Have you forgotten who I am?" She tilted her head and Jaken let out a noise that sounded like fear, "I still can claim my former position. I already know this."

Jaken squawked, knowing the Priestess was absolutely correct, "And that is why Sesshoumaru-sama wants you back! You can retain your former glory instead of... _this_." He gestured to Ciel with obvious disdain.

"Glory? You call that _glory_?" Kagome's voice turned deadly, "It was nothing but a blood-filled mistake that should have never happened," Her shoulders seemed to slump, "My mistake that cost the lives of thousands."

"You have no need to feel such guilt," Jaken huffed, "Such was the state of Nippon back then. All that bloodshed would have happened regardless."

"Who do you think you are?" Kagome asked with a glare after another tense silence, "I am a Miko. I should have been saving lives instead of taking them."

"Such is the life of one who takes one of those glorious positions," Jaken argued, "And Sesshoumaru-sama is willing to give it back to you!"

"He is the ruler of Youkai in Nippon now," Kagome waved off, "I want no part of it." She turned, ready to end the conversation.

"If not me," Jaken did not seem fazed, "Then the Kitsune will convince you. It is only a matter of time before you take up your position again."

"The Kitsune?" Kagome's voice was soft, yet something in it made everyone tense, "You brought _him_?! You and Sesshoumaru know the Kitsune and Komainu are independent and neutral! He has no reason to listen to Sesshoumaru!"

"Of course, for you," Jaken scoffed, looking at her as though she were stupid, "Neutrality be damned. The Kitsune would walk though hell and back for you. He is here on his own will and not on Sesshoumaru-sama's orders."

"My place is here now," Kagome's expression looked pained, "I have no reason to return back. I am a dead person walking."

Sebastian glanced at Kagome, who looked smaller than ever before. He raised a brow, catching a particular detail as the two conversed in Japanese, _'This insignificant creature refers to the Priestess with male pronouns in their language?_ _She is also referring to herself with male pronouns now,_ _'_ He wondered, _'I do admit I did not research her life after her fight with that_ _Naraku half-breed._ _What happened_ _afterwards?_ _'_

How interesting.

"You shall regret this, Miko!" Jaken huffed, taking another glance at Ciel and the disgust was obvious to see, "This human pet of yours will suffer by Sesshoumaru-sama's hands!"

Blue eyes blazed.

"Would you like to repeat that?" Kagome asked in a soft deadly voice as her gloved hand wrapped around Jaken's thick neck, "Please do. Threaten Ciel again and you will be no more than ash on the ground."

"Idiot Miko!" Jaken somehow managed to croak the words out as his flesh started to burn underneath Kagome's glowing hand, "To even think you would go against Sesshoumaru-sama like this!"

"He can manage Nippon without me," Kagome flung her arm out and Jaken was sent flying down the steps, "I am nothing more than a ghost now."

"Did that summoning ritual warp your brain?!" Jaken hissed, almost flailing as he shakily stood up, "You should be foolishly smiling at Sesshoumaru-sama and calling him 'Onii-san' as you have!"

"Leave. Now," Kagome retorted, her eyes as cold as ice, "Go back to Nippon. No amount of convincing will persuade me to return." She gently grabbed Ciel's arm and began to lightly pull him back into the townhouse, despite his objection.

"You heard the lady," Sebastian smiled down at the imp and his eyes flashed crimson, "Leave this residence immediately or face the consequences."

And with that, the door was shut and a raging Jaken was left on the street.

"What was that?!" Ciel demanded, snatching his arm from Kagome's hold as she stilled, not looking in his direction, "I did not understand a word of it!"

"They were words not even worth discussing," Kagome answered, looking small again, "Pay no attention to that. If he ever comes back, I will simply purify him."

Ciel frowned, turning to his butler, "Sebastian, translate," He ordered, "What the bloody hell was that conversation about?"

Kagome sighed as Sebastian did as ordered, practically repeating the entire conversation word for word and she could not help but to curse him in her mind.

"'Glorious position'?" Ciel snapped his eyes back to Kagome, "Explain." He simply said and Kagome curled her fingers almost painfully.

"That is my past," Kagome calmly replied, "I am nothing more than your tutor now. I have no worth beyond that."

"My, my, Priestess," Sebastian smiled slyly, "Never did I think you had the nerve. I simply assumed you lived your days with that Inu Hanyou you loved so much," He stated mockingly, "How many died beneath you?"

"So you don't even know about that?" Kagome's own smile was grim as she glanced back to Sebastian, "You only know half of my legend. Would you mind keeping it that?" She, of course, knew the Devil would not, "Don't you have a case to solve?" She turned to her eyes back to Ciel, "And that woman to locate?"

"That damn prince can do it on his own," Ciel huffed, crossing his arms and unconsciously following Kagome back to the dining room, "I don't need to involve myself in such ridiculous affairs."

"He does not see it that way," Kagome shrugged, smiling like nothing had even happened when they came into sight of everyone, "I do apologize for that."

"Is everything all right?" Agni asked with clear concern, "We did hear some shouting..." He trailed off reluctantly.

"It was nothing more than a pest," Sebastian shook his head, "However, we may have a problem in the near future..." He murmured with a sigh, "Always beware of rabid dogs." He ignored the strange looks he received in response.

Ciel tapped his fingers impatiently against his arm, _'Clearly, there is much bigger story in Kagome's past,'_ He thought, _'That... thing almost treated her like she had some sort of royal title.'_

Just who was she?

"Can we talk about more important things?" Soma stood impatiently, "We need to find Mina! I will not leave until we do!"

"Do not talk to me like that," Ciel said coolly, "Even if you are a prince, I will throw out without a second thought," He glared, "And no matter how much you struggle, there are things you can never get back," He turned from the dining room, "I'm going to bed," He said, "Kagome, come with me now. Sebastian, tend to everyone else."

Ciel ignored the noises that ranged from surprised to amused and gestured her to follow him, which let out a breath at, but did as asked.

The silence was tense.

"Would you like to practise your magic?" Kagome asked, trying to resolve the tension, but it was a lost cause, "If not, I would like to remind you that I am not your nanny."

Ciel said nothing until he stepped into his room with Kagome hesitantly following, "Now tell me," He turned to her as he shut the door, "What that was really about? Who is Sesshoumaru? Sebastian translated for me, you call this person 'Big Brother'. Are you related?"

"It's... complicated," Kagome ran her fingers through her hair with frustration, "We are not blood siblings, but I looked up to him like an older brother. He assisted and taught me many things, including how to fight with a sword."

"Then is it only natural that he would seek you out?" Ciel asked, waving his arm in the air, "From what Sebastian said, it seems this Sesshoumaru is some sort of demon and the ruler of these demons in Japan," He narrowed his eyes, "Would that not make you a noble?"

"You're a smart kid," Kagome smiled half-heartedly, "Is that even relevant to now? After all, I was nothing more than a paper boy when you first came across me."

"It is very relevant," Ciel glared, "It seems to me that Sesshoumaru will try to destroy me if you do not follow his orders," He smirked, "I am–"

"Sesshoumaru will outright kill you," Kagome cut in with a blunt tone, "But I am here. I will protect you to the best of my abilities," She glanced over to Ciel, cutting in again when it looked like he was about to say something, "Sebastian does not stand a chance against Sesshoumaru."

"How is that possible?" Ciel murmured, "What kind of demon can defeat a Devil straight from hell itself?"

Kagome shrugged, "Sesshoumaru is something beyond most Youkai," She sighed, "Perhaps, I should–"

"You're staying here," Ciel said firmly "There is no way I would be able to find another Mage to teach me about Mana. You are _my_ tutor and mine alone."

' _Well, that certainly was not dark.'_ Kagome thought sarcastically, not liking how she was treated like a possession.

"Just tell me," Ciel stared unflinchingly at her, "Like you did before with the Holy Grail War. What else are you hiding from me?"

Kagome stared back silently as she mulled over things in her mind, "I suppose I could tell you," She finally said, "But you cannot tell anyone else of this. Your damn butler can find out on his own."

"Well, get to it then," Ciel looked at her with a brow raised, "There is still time to practise my magic if you don't take too long."

"You are correct when you called me a noble," Kagome finally said, "But not by birth. I made a mistake of shattering a jewel across Japan and that was the start of it after all the pieces of this jewel were gathered back together."

"Start of it?" Ciel almost rolled his eyes, seeing that she was trying to stall for time or something of the sort.

"Sesshoumaru saw potential in me and trained me and at that time, Japan was very unstable. The Lord of the Eastern lands of Japan had been killed and the spot needed to be filled quickly as he did not have any heirs."

"What...?" Ciel's eyes widened when he finally figured it out, "Are you being serious?!"

"Yes," Kagome nodded with a tired smile, "It is true. They are trying to drag me back into that past."

"So you really...?" Ciel asked, closing his eyes for a moment as he tried to picture Japan in his head, "So you are then." Her next words confirmed it for him.

"I was the Lord of the Eastern Lands of Japan."


End file.
